The Alpha's Mate
by livvyham
Summary: Girl!Stiles. Stiles has a new stalker in the way of the insane alpha Peter Hale, desperate to make Stiles his mate. Stiles struggles to keep her sanity and protect those she loves from him, while trying to stop him. But can Stiles do it? And how long will it take until she cracks? Dark themes. Pre-Sterek. Please read warnings beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This is a darker fic and contains scenes that hold dark tones. There is rape in this fic, so I'd advise anyone overly sensitive to avoid reading this. Stiles is a girl, and it does deviate from canon, but majority of it keeps along some pattern. Unbeta'd but I hope that you will still enjoy this! Pre-Sterek. **

Werewolves sucked. There, she'd finally succumbed to the inevitable thought. Werewolves had practically ruined her life. Not that she was really living much of one before, and the whole werewolf thing had helped her with the getting more friends angle, but right now she would rather be back at a table with just her and Scott than here. Rather than looking right in the face of the supposed to be comatose Peter, red eyes staring at her with a crazy look in the middle of the night in the school parking lot after a lacrosse day when she was completely by herself. It was just her luck too, to be stuck here without another friendly werewolf to help out.

"I think you should probably let me go because my dad is no doubt freaking out and Scott will be majorly pissed if he ever finds out and Derek is most likely growling and ready to rip your throat out already so I think we should end our little get together and I'll get out of your hair." Her voice was shaky but she tried to pretend that it was just a big misunderstanding, her being pinned to her jeep by the ever creepy alpha wolf, uncertain if she was going to die or be turned into a wolf. Neither thing she wanted at the moment.

"Derek is an insolent pup who needs to learn a lesson or two." Peter growled out, his eyes going even brighter and making her heart beat faster. Ok, Derek was the topic to avoid if she wanted to keep her throat intact. "But there's something about you, Stiles, that I find… fascinating." Oh god, he was giving her the biggest creepy face ever and it scared her that he knew who she was.

"Oh really? Uh well I'd love to talk about it some more, but it's been a really long day and I've got school in the morning which I can't afford to miss. You know that if I don't manage to knuckle down in school I could have to repeat a year? Crazy stuff and all, so it's best if I just get home and well rested for school so I can have my brain all ready for a learning experience." She whimpered as he growled, halting her nervous babble. It couldn't be helped the words pouring out of her mouth, something that she had tried to work on. But when she was ready to pee her pants scared, it didn't matter.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Peter asked, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her body and against the jeep, causing her to try and jerk away. She had a cold feeling in the bottom of her stomach and she was begging some unknown entity to save her from this madness. This surely had to be a nightmare and any moment she was going to wake up.

"Here specifically? I have absolutely no idea and I really kind of don't want to find out if I can help it. I mean, not that it hasn't been lovely and all, but the whole alpha thing is scary as fuck, pardon my language, and I really want to get home." Peter growled again, teeth bared slightly and Stiles knew she was treading on glass at the moment. He was losing his patience and it took a lot of patience to deal with Stiles. "You want a pack?" She tried again and Peter let his fangs recede before smiling softly at her.

"That's right. I knew you were a bright one. You know, that night I bit Scott, I should have gone for you. You're perfect for a wolf, smart, loyal and intelligent. Yes, I want a pack. I've already got two betas, whether they want to be or not. I thought you might be a beta too, but I might be wrong." His nose sniffed her neck carefully and Stiles struggled not to gag at the feel of his nose on the sensitive skin of her neck. "Definitely wrong."

"Um I don't know if that's a good thing or not but I wasn't kidding when I said I really needed to get home-" Stiles gasped suddenly as a tongue licked from behind her ear to her collarbone, the saliva feeling gross and causing her to shudder and try and jerk away from his hold. Neon lights were flashing in her head from him, with _bad touch, bad touch, _repeating in her head. This wasn't good, not at all, but she was helpless at the moment.

"Despite being wrong," he continued as if she had never talked or he had never licked her, which he had since she could still feel the wet against her skin, "my pack still needs an alpha female. You're perfect for the spot, Stiles. Strong, smart, caring, loyal, willing to put others needs in front of yourself. Together, we would be unstoppable, a proper family." Stiles tried to jerk away again, but with a lot more panic as he said the words and she felt the tears start to slide down her face at his words. Her heart was hammering and she was desperate to get away from him.

"No, I don't want to. Let me go, please. Don't do this." Her voice broke at the words, sobbing slightly as she felt him frown against her neck. He pulled back slightly and she again saw the crazy look in his eyes, the one that made all hope disappear.

"There is only one problem with this, though. For a mating to happen, both parties have to be willing. You have to accept me not only as your alpha, Stiles, but as your mate. Once you do it, we can be happy. Wolves mate for life, and we'll be the perfect alphas. You'll have strong pups that we'll raise along with the rest of our family and we'll be happy. I promise you, Stiles." He sounded so sincere, but it was wrong, and Stiles knew she could never accept him. This wasn't how life was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be cornered after a lacrosse game, especially since she had actually managed to play for once and scored a goal on top of that, feeling high and then attacked afterwards since she was last one in the locker room.

"No! I'll never accept you!" Stiles yelled, knowing no one could hear her, and she couldn't accept his words. It was never going to happen. He was a crazy man who was practically a hundred years old and sexually abusing her. Those words seemed to be a bad idea and set Peter off, him transforming swiftly with cracks from his bones popping and a rumbling growl. His clawed hands tightened on her wrists, breaking the skin. In a quick motion he flipped her around until her chest was flat against her jeep. Pure terror swept through her and she screamed before her shirt was sliced and the cloth was shoved in her mouth.

"Until you accept, and you will, I'll just have to take what's mine. You will accept, Stiles. You're only hurting yourself fighting against this." _Your hurting me you asshole! _She wanted to scream at him, but it came as a muffled sob from behind the cloth. This was actually happening, getting raped by a psycho werewolf alpha who was convinced they were meant to be together. Her jeans were a tattered pile on the ground with the slice of his claws and despite how much she wriggled, he pushed his leg between her own legs, using his super werewolf strength before suddenly a zipper echoed and she fought harder.

The thrashing around was making him growl and chuckle at her, as if it was amusing watching the teenage girl try and save her body from being violated. Without warning he shoved himself inside of her and she saw red. Pain shot through her body, causing her to spasm and jerk harder away from him. Her throat felt raw from screaming through the cloth and the tears blurred her vision, a constant stream. Peter seemed to enjoy her fight, ignoring her pleas and rejection from her body, and instead working himself hard and fast inside of her.

This wasn't supposed to be how she lost her virginity. Not in the school parking lot, not with some old, crazy man, not by some rapist, not like this. It hurt so badly, her body feeling as if it was being torn in half. There was definitely blood dripping between her legs and it didn't take long before Peter was pushing hard into her, something large and obviously an extension of his penis unable to push through. He growled in frustration and part of her recognised it as his knot, just as he came inside of her. His teeth, human, bit into the back of her neck, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed.

When he was done he pulled out, still holding her up as he zipped his pants back up, and then his face was suddenly at her ear, his breath hot and foul against her skin.

"Remember, Stiles, I'll be watching and waiting. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Scott if you keep resisting me as your mate. Think it over for a while. I'll be back just in time to reapply my scent." His whispered into her ear, giving her a lick before letting go of her and walking away. Stiles was unable to stay on her feet, instead collapsing on the ground in a heap along with what was once her clothes. She removed the cloth from her mouth with shaking fingers and took a few deep breathes.

First thing was first, she needed to cover herself up because being naked right now was a bad idea. There were clothes in her gym bag that she had dropped after being attacked, so she crawled over and rummaged through, ignoring the shaking fingers or the tears that blurred her vision. Focus on one thing at a time, she reminded herself as she pulled out her gym shorts and shoved a shirt on. She needed to pick up the mess of clothes and then get home. She scooped the clothing up and shoved them in the gym bag before opening the car door and throwing it inside. She picked the keys up from the ground and hopped into the car, starting it and peeling out of the parking lot.

She held the tears at bay, in some sort of shock. She needed to get home, shower then get to bed. Home, shower, bed, the mantra was repeated in her mind dozens of time as she carefully pulled into her driveway, seeing her father's patrol car. She was home, walking up the porch and getting inside. Her dad popped his head around the side to give her a big smile which soon turned to a frown as he saw her face.

"Is everything alright, Stiles? I thought you'd be happy since you played really well tonight." Her dad gave her a concerned look but she forced a small smile.

"I think I got hit by the stomach bug or something right after the game. Combine that with being exhausted from playing and it's going to take me a while to get back up to speed. I'm just going to go shower and then head to bed." The sheriff frowned but nodded, letting her go. She walked the stairs slowly before grabbing clothes from her room and getting into the shower, turning it onto burning hot.

Her skin felt disgusting, tainted from his touch. Stiles scrubbed and scrubbed until she felt rubbed raw. As soon as she was as clean as she could get, she got out, dressed and disappeared into her bedroom. Slipping under the covers, it didn't even take a moment for the tears and sobs to break through, causing her to shove her face into her pillow to quieten her down. Her dad didn't need to worry, especially since there was nothing he could do. The damage was done, she was ruined. She was disgusting and used. She was worthless. Stiles curled into herself, refusing to close her eyes in case Peter somehow got through her window to attack her. He said he would be watching her, and she shuddered at the thought. Her body was tired, but no way could Stiles sleep tonight knowing a monster was really out there, intent on her.

She was awake still when her father poked his head in the next morning, asking her if she was up to getting to school. One look at her face convinced him she needed to stay bedridden and he told her to feel better. She got out of bed a few hours later to go to the bathroom before seeing her reflection and vomiting into the toilet at the sight. Her eyes were bloodshot, skin pale and looking like death. Bruises covered her wrists, so she shoved a long sleeve shirt on to avoid seeing the finger shaped marks, burying once again into the blankets as if they protected her.

Stiles' mobile went off multiple times, each time getting ignored since it was on the desk so far away and Stiles didn't want to deal with anything. The flashes of memory were hard enough to deal with, so she wasn't going to worry about Scott for now. The hours ticked by and she still felt nauseous and her skin still crawling. Eventually she pulled herself out of bed and shoved herself right back in the shower, as if she could scrub away the feelings that remained. It was hopeless, and eventually she conceded defeat before changing and walking back into her room.

There was a flash of movement and she cowered away, pressing back into the door she had just closed behind her as Peter's face came to mind. She dropped to the ground, legs curling up protectively in front of her as the figure in the room looked at her. Her heart beat fast, fear coiling in her stomach before she realised it wasn't the dreaded alpha, but instead his rebellious nephew.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was low and quiet, but full of concern at her reaction and no doubt the smell of her emotions hitting him. Usually this would be where she makes a smart comment about how Derek was a creeper for slipping into her bedroom and scaring the crap out of her, probably adding something about making him wear a bell so she wouldn't be so frightened, but instead she whimpered.

A loud snarl echoed through the room, causing her to flinch away as Derek moved towards her. His eyes were electric blue as he looked at her, his fangs out and hands barely containing the claws. She looked away from him, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard him come closer. He whimpered slightly at her, and she opened her eyes to see him barely an inch away from her and his eyes back to the green colour, filled with concern and sadness.

"Stiles? What did he do?" His voice was a hoarse whisper as he sat down next to her and scooted closer to her, gently touching her knee. That seemed to set her off and she suddenly lost it, bawling her eyes out and sobbing. Derek pulled her closer to him, eventually having her sitting in his lap as her tears soaked his shirt and his hand rubbed her back with soothing motions. She clung to him, desperate for the comfort he was offering and wishing that she had been strong enough, strong enough to handle this, strong enough to have fought him off. But she wasn't. She was just human.

It took a while for her to calm down, feeling completely spent and tired. She felt exhausted, her lack of sleep catching up to her. Before she had been so scared, so worried he would come back and force her to accept the mating. She had been terrified, but being held like this with someone who actually seemed worried made her feel safer. Derek stood up, keeping a strong hold on her as he carried her to the bed and shoved both of them underneath the covers. She listened to his heart beat in his chest to keep her calm and focused. She didn't want to revert back to the blubbering mess from before. She wanted some dignity left over.

"What happened?" Derek whispered gently, not wanting to trigger the tears again. She clutched him harder, not wanting to move away from his comfortable presence. She took a few calming breathes before pulling away to look at his eyes.

"He cornered me after the game last night. There wasn't anyone else in the parking lot. He said- said I would be the perfect alpha female. But that I had to accept the mating for it to work." Her breath hitched as she tightened her fists in his shirt. He frowned, eyes flashing blue, but nodded at her to continue. "I-I told him no, that I wouldn't ever accept it, then he-he…" She couldn't say it, couldn't complete the sentence.

"Then he raped you." There was venom and hatred pouring out from those words, causing her to shudder and just nod.

"He said he'd be back. That I'd give in or he'd hurt Scott. Said I would be perfect for him, perfect to be a wolf." Tears glistened in Stiles' eyes as she looked up at Derek. "I was so scared. But no one came. It was just him and me, alone in the parking lot." Derek's head turned away, but she saw his expression fall, as if he had failed her. She buried her head back into his shoulder, breathing in the scent that was purely Derek, a mixture of the forest and something wild and unnameable. It helped calm her down and she felt her eyes getting heavy. She really was tired.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Pain laced his voice and she shook her head, not wanting him to feel bad like she did.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. He planned it out, I know he did. He waited until Scott was gone so he could grab me. Neither of you could of known." It was odd, having to comfort Derek for not being superman. Now that she thought about it, it was odd being so cuddly to the usually sour wolf. Derek hadn't exactly been chummy with Scott and Stiles so far, only teaming up with them due to necessity. They were a constant pain in his side, especially since they had blamed the whole high school fiasco on him, but right now he was here for Stiles, and she needed him to stay and not blame himself.

It was comfortable, holding the wolf so close. His heart was steady, his hand rubbing her back carefully and before long she felt herself starting to drift off. Her body relaxed against him, feeling warm and finally safe, sighing out before she slipped off to a dreamless slumber.

**A/N Ok so this story has been on the backburner for a while since I wasn't sure if I'd ever end up writing it, but ta-da! This is what happens when I don't feel like writing my other fics, and I'm incredibly sorry for not updating that in a while, but life has been incredibly busy and annoying, and since I'm dying from stress, I vomited this out. I've actually completed the fic already so it's just checking the spelling and then updating, which means I should be consistent! **

**It's a lot darker than anything I've ever written, and I hope people understand if I take a few liberties with characterization since things happen here that I believe change certain aspects of people's identity. So Derek deviates a bit, Stiles does and Peter is a lot more crazy and scary. Don't be too alarmed but I think these events change how things end up. Also, Stiles isn't in love with Lydia in this since she's straight. And like hell Stiles would crush on Jackson after he's been such an ass. **

**Of course, I take forever with my author notes, it always happens! But I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think. I'm uncertain of how people will take it, so I'd love feedback. Reviews make me so extremely happy because I love hearing what people think. And don't be afraid to say something negative, if I only get positive then I'll never know where I need to improve! So let me know guys. And I hope you enjoy this. Although it does make me want to hug Stiles and never let go. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! References to rape and depression will come up in this fic. I'd advise people sensitive to these topics to possibly avoid reading this. **

Derek was still there when Stiles woke up, her head rested against his warm chest and her legs tangled with his. His breath was slow and even, meaning he was fast asleep like she had been. It was comfortable lying next to him, knowing that she had a born werewolf who would protect her if Peter came. Nothing against Scott, but his control was rather terrible and she was a bit sceptical about his ability to look after her especially after he tried to kill her. Derek at least had his head far enough out of his ass and not be obsessed with Allison. Not that Allison wasn't cool, especially since she'd helped Stiles get some new friends and all, but the level of obsession was just gross.

Derek's breathing was faster and she knew he was awake. They were silent in the late afternoon sunshine, as if suspended in time. Stiles knew she had to get up and get out of bed, but she couldn't make herself do it. She'd had two showers, but she still felt gross. Her muscles were sore and she was scared that there had been damage between her legs. Werewolf healing would have been at least useful in getting rid of the lingering embarrassment.

"How long until his scent disappears?" She whispered, almost afraid of the question and breaking the silence. And silence did exist right now around her. It was odd, but no doubt a negative side effect of the attack. Oh god, she better not be pregnant either. The thought made her want to throw up again.

"Naturally it takes about a week, but if you focus on getting rid of it, a few days. But if a werewolf scent marks you it disappears almost instantly." Derek's voice rumbled through his chest and she felt the vibrations. She shuddered slightly, thinking of his threat of coming and getting her when his scent disappeared. Stiles would never give in, never. Peter Hale could try all he wanted, but she would rather shoot herself in the head than join with him and _willingly _have sex with him. Especially after everything he had just done. The shooting in the head might eventually be her only escape.

"You haven't scent marked me, have you?" She moved off his chest, mind racing through. She might not be talking a million miles an hour, but that didn't stop her brain. A hint of worry was in her tone as she looked at the green eyed man. He was watching her like she was fragile, and in a sense she was.

"Barely." She shook her head, a bit of panic in her eyes. Derek frowned the familiar frown and she felt herself worry her bottom lip before answering his silent question and confusion.

"If he scents you on me, he'll have a fit. He got angry when I mentioned you last night and I don't want to make him even angrier." Stiles looked away before slowly getting out of bed, wincing at the protesting muscles as she grabbed her phone from the desk. Lovely, 43 messages from Scott along with 22 missed calls from the lover boy. He seriously needed to calm it down a little. The messages were practically him repeating her name over and over again, about how as soon as school ended he was racing over here and making sure she was alive.

"He won't get to you. Me and Scott will make sure of it." Derek sat up and watched her as she grabbed a towel, ready to attempt the third shower in the hope of feeling clean. Her skin was crawling and she just wanted to feel more like her, but she was scared it would never happen again. Peter had managed to take a lot more than her virginity.

"It won't work. You haven't been able to stop him yet and I know he'll get even more crazy and psycho when he thinks you're keeping him away from his supposed mate. I won't accept him, but I won't accept you and Scott in the firing range." She grabbed some new clothes, avoiding looking at the sour wolf. He most likely didn't like those words.

"Don't you dare think we'll leave you alone after this, Stiles. Don't fight me on this." His voice was low and guttural, followed by a tense growl. Yep, definitely didn't like those words. Stiles refrained from rolling her eyes at him before leaving for the shower. Derek could do whatever, he was probably listening to her shower, which was also kind of creepy. Whatever. Derek went to say something but she chose to ignore him as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Avoiding the mirror because she just couldn't deal with her no doubt horrible reflection, she got into the shower and started the hot water, dropping her clothes before shutting the curtain and getting in. Stiles heard the door open, but since the curtain was clothed she wasn't worried about Derek seeing her. She knew werewolves didn't have super x-ray vision since otherwise Scott would be constantly staring at inappropriate places of Allison's body at all times.

"What are you doing, Derek? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to have a nice shower and hopefully get rid of the stench of Peter . Maybe gain back some of my sanity." It was supposed to sound carefree and just like Stiles usually did, instead it came out a bit defeated, even making her wince at her own words. Derek said nothing so she chose to ignore him, instead scrubbing her body and hoping that maybe this time she would feel better. When the hot water was finally all gone, she turned the water off and stuck out her hand, waiting until Derek gave her the towel.

Wrapping it around herself, she pulled back the curtain to see Derek looking at her with a critical eye. Then all of a sudden his eyes flashed blue and his fangs came out. She flinched away at the display of the wolf, averting her eyes to hide the panic that was no doubt there. Derek came closer and she ducked away slightly until he seemed to get the message that she was shaking with fear. Flashes of Peter's red eyes and then the claws went through her brain, causing her to whimper away from Derek.

Derek got the hint and backed up to the door, teeth receding but his eyes still electric blue. Stiles took a few deep breaths before climbing out of the shower and moving towards her clothes. She was still shaking too much and couldn't pick up the clothes, so she kept her eyes closed and tried to imagine a happy place. It was no doubt a panic attack hitting her, so she focused entirely on her breathing and slowing her heart rate down.

"Have you told anyone what happened to you? Have you gone to get checked out and make sure there hasn't been any damage?" His voice was tight and slightly growling, as if he was struggling to stay in control. She looked at him like he was stupid, ignoring his eyes.

"Oh that just sounds like a fun conversation with the hospital. Hey guess what? I got attacked by a psycho, werewolf! That's right, Peter Hale actually isn't comatose, in fact he is the local alpha werewolf who has decided that I'm his mate and I have to accept him otherwise he's going to keep hurting me and then hurt my friends! Who the fuck would I tell, Derek? And getting checked out would involve me having to say something about what happened. Like I could get away without the sheriff finding out and then getting involved. My dad isn't equipped with dealing with werewolves." Tears were steadily streaming down her face but she refused to acknowledge them. Feeling oddly sort of bold, she dropped the towel and turned to shove her clothes on.

Derek was there before she knew it, hand covering her clothes before she could pick them up. She felt herself heat up with embarrassment, wishing that she hadn't had a lapse of judgement and just gotten naked in front of Derek freaking Hale. It had been a stupid decision, one she instantly regretted. One of his hands moved her wet hair away from her neck, revealing the human teeth marks scabbing over. Derek growled low in his throat, his hand moving to her back where Peter's claws had cut her skin when he had been cutting her clothes away. She jerked away when his hand ran over it, feeling the pain flare up. He turned her around, and she avoided his eyes as he took in the bruises and scratches from being shoved up against the car door and having his claws grip her tight. He didn't look at her inappropriately, instead his face getting darker and darker with anger, the growl a perpetual sound.

Slowly Derek got down to her wrists, picking them up ever so slightly as he took in the finger shaped bruises and the odd scratches from Peter's claws as he transformed more. Tears poured down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, feeling bare and open to Derek as he took in her disgusting appearance. She was gross and foul, a used and broken body. Her arms were lowered and Derek stepped back, exiting the bathroom quickly and leaving her alone. She took a few shaky breaths before slipping into her clothes and walking back to the bedroom.

Derek was pacing her room, eyes flashing and fangs out, breathing heavily as he walked back and forth. Stiles felt a hint of fear before pushing it away and slipping back into the safety of her bed. A car door slammed outside the house and not two seconds later Scott was yelling for Stiles and racing into the house before running to her room. As soon as he took a few steps in, seeing a half wolfed out Derek and Stiles crying in the bed, he froze.

"What happened?" He said, looking around with confusion and worry. To say Stiles never cried was an understatement. There were only a few instances that she had ever let loose, her mom's funeral, the anniversaries of her death and that one time her dad got shot. But that was it. Which meant it was a cause to worry and panic. Derek turned to Scott and just growled before resuming his pacing.

Scott looked a bit lost before taking a deep breath, making Stiles a little proud since she had been encouraging him to start using his senses so that he could defeat the alpha. He froze yet again, eyes wide and flashing yellow when he looked over at Stiles.

"Why can I smell Peter? Was he here? Is that why you were afraid and are crying? Did he hurt you? Did Derek hurt you?" Scott partially wolfed out, looking at Derek with a mixture of anger and confusion. Stiles knew when left to his own devices, Scott could only do so much. Before she could say anything, Derek dropped down onto her computer chair, hands tugging at his hair before he looked up at Scott with defeat.

"Peter got to Stiles last night after everyone had left the game. He attacked her and is trying to make her his mate." Derek's voice was hard, but he growled at the mention of Peter making Stiles his mate. Stiles felt sick again, vaguely happy there was nothing in her stomach to let loose. Scott's mouth dropped and he looked at Stiles with guilt and self-loathing.

"I should have been there. I should have stopped him!" Scott walked over, kneeling as he looked at Stiles lying on the bed. She gave him a watery smile half-heartedly as she shook her head.

"He would have hurt you otherwise." Her voice was a hoarse whisper but Scott whimpered in his throat, reminding her of a lost puppy.

"He hurt you anyway." Scott said, completely dejected before his nostrils flared and he got a look of pure anger crossing his face. "He didn't just attack you, did he?" His voice was a growl and Stiles chose to ignore him, instead squeezing her eyes closed as Derek snarled from her desk. "Let's go find him and kill him!" Scott yelled out, fur starting to show on his face and his eyes going feral.

"No!" Stiles panicked, sitting up frantically and wincing at the sudden jolt of her muscles. Scott whimpered as he scented her pain but she ignored that, focusing on stopping him from doing anything stupid. That seemed to be all she ever did anymore. "He's a lot stronger than you, Scott. He could kill you and I can't let you do that. Don't be an idiot. Don't make me worry."

Scott whimpered before his face relaxed back to normal and he rested his head next to hers on the pillow. She didn't want to see the look of disgust or pity on his face, instead closing her eyes again and just focusing on keeping calm.

"What can we do then?" Scott whispered and Stiles didn't have a clue. How was she supposed to stop Peter? Maybe moving countries, but then again he seemed the crazy stalker type and would probably follow her. That was a cause for worry.

"We keep eyes on her at all times. Peter won't do anything during the day as long as one of us stay with Stiles. At night we'll track and see if we can't kill him." Derek said from her desk and she shook her head.

"How are you supposed to keep an eye on me if you're currently wanted for murder? Also, what's going to stop him from coming to the house while you guys are out hunting? There are too many flaws in this plan." Stiles mumbled from the bed, curling up tighter in the covers as if that would protect her from Peter.

"Scott's going to get me exonerated and then you'll have to steal some wolfs bane bullets from the Argents." Scott groaned at the mention of getting Derek out of the want for murder but Stiles frowned before opening her eyes and looking at Derek with confusion.

"How are we supposed to steal from the Argents? I mean, Allison doesn't know about werewolves and I'd like to keep it like that in case they figure out that Scott is the second beta." Stiles points out but Derek doesn't seemed bothered, in fact he looks like he's actually got a decent plan.

"There's a full moon in a few days. You should stay over at Allison's so that I know you'll be protected and then while you're there you can try and steal something to help. For the next few nights, I'll stay here and keep Peter away and then we'll go tracking the alpha during the full moon. No doubt he'll try and kill again around then so it would be the perfect opportunity." Derek nodded as he stood up, as if his word was final. Stiles was ready to fight against it, but she saw Scott's face and how he seemed resolved that it was the best idea. And it really was, but that didn't mean Stiles had to like it.

"We'll keep you safe this time, Stiles. And then we'll kill him from what he did to you." Scott sounded completely vengeful and certain of the plan, which made Stiles feel a little bit safer but a lot more worried about this egg head. Derek at least was decent with the whole werewolf thing, but Scott was new. He was still barely able to control the wolf. Shoving him in the firing line was just begging for trouble.

"I don't have a say in this, do it?" She said rhetorically, sounding resigned, which she really was. She was exhausted despite sleeping for that while, and ready to never wake up. The wolves seemed to understand how tired she was and without a word Scott left before Derek turned to the computer, looking something up. Rolling her eyes, Stiles snuggled down and hoped that this would all be resolved soon and she could go back to normal, well as normal as things could be with werewolves.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is now following this story! I promised that the updates would be constant, but I still need to go over and make sure the story is following. I may change things up if people have really good suggestions but even then the story is written and it's just a matter of putting it up. **

**It's an odd concept having Stiles as a girl and I understand not everyone likes it. This story does have darker undertones, but I'm not sure if it's extremely dark but I'll still put warnings up so people don't get offended or something. I don't want to upset people with this. But whatever, this has been stuck in my head and so I had to let it out before I could even start to think of other stories to write. **

**And guys, breathe easy. I'll get back to Mating Fever. It's just going to take a little bit. Don't freak out, I have not abandoned it!**

**So with another essay of an author's note, let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! References to rape and depression will come up in this fic. I'd advise people sensitive to these topics to possibly avoid reading this. **

So Stiles had been right in assuming that she had no say in the next few days. Scott stalked her at all times, sometimes giving her random hugs as a subtle way to get rid of Peter's scent. Allison had looked a bit weirded out at first until Scott had pretended it was just because Stiles had seemed a bit down. In a way that was true, after all the events sometimes the hugs came at perfect moments before she was ready to freak out. Allison seemed cool with it after that, sometimes giving a one armed hug to Stiles every so often.

Stiles, after the death glare from Derek, had organised to stay at Allison's for the full moon under the pretence that they could study together and bond since Allison was dating Stiles' best friend. In other words, it was going to be a big mess of awkwardness that she wasn't looking forward to. Plus that night Scott and Derek would be out and hunting. Derek she had a bit more faith in, but Scott was hopeless. What if he managed to get his throat ripped out? It was a high probability which meant that when Stiles was knocking at the Argent's door, she was on edge. Her body was still covered in the bruises and cuts, still painful from the attack, but she tried to ignore the twinges of reminder that went through her body.

Allison sprung forward to answer the door, the ever present smile on her face. Stiles liked Allison, she was kind, always happy, seemed to genuinely like Scott and actually put up with Stiles. The last one was a major feat since Stiles knew she wasn't the easiest to deal with, what with all that extra energy and never ending words spilling out her mouth. Lately that had calmed down, after the whole Peter attack, but that wasn't the point. Stiles wanted to get to know Allison, making this a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Stiles. Come on in." Allison ushered her in, taking her into the spacious home. It was large, a lot bigger than Stiles' and it was decorated a lot more expensively. But it was nice and had a bit of a lived in feel to it all. A tall woman with blonde hair and the same eyes as Allison walked in with a smile. "This is my Aunt Kate. Kate, this is Stiles."

The woman was pretty and gave a large smile, looking at Stiles as if summing her up. Stiles resisted shuddering, knowing that this woman killed werewolves for a living, and gave a hesitant smile back. Hopefully it would be interpreted as just being nervous to meeting new people. A tall man walked into the room, the same eyes as Kate and Allison but had dark hair like Allison. The resemblance was a lot stronger between him and Allison and Stiles recognised Chris Argent.

"Dad, this is Stiles." Her father stood next to his sister and gave Stiles a warm smile.

"It's lovely to meet you both." Stiles managed to say, looking between the siblings. She shuffled a bit uncomfortably on the spot as Chris nodded in greeting. Allison seemed to be oblivious to the awkward stance from Stiles as Kate stepped forward.

"Stiles, it's lovely to meet one of Allison's friends." Her gaze swept behind Stiles' neck and Stiles knew that she could see the healing mark that Peter had left her. It looked like scratches, but Stiles knew that it was worse than that. The memory meant a constant phantom teeth bit her when she thought about it too closely. "Looks like quite a scratch on your neck. How did you manage to get that?"

Stiles wasn't dumb, it was obvious through the calculating look Kate was giving her, that Kate knew exactly what the mark was. Chris seemed to peer at the mark before frowning and sharing a look with his sister. Allison was a bit kinder and didn't try to see what they were talking about. Stiles took a moment to push away the memories and the phantom feeling of teeth on her neck, resisting the urge to rub against the mark. Her skin felt slightly clammy and she tried to keep her emotions in check, thankful that these people didn't have super werewolf senses that would pick up her feelings and lies.

"Uh, crazy accident where I tripped backwards and scratched the back of my neck on a tree. Completely accidental and embarrassing. I can't help it that I'm a bit uncoordinated." The lie was easy and believable to anyone who knew Stiles. Allison stifled a little laugh, buying the story while the siblings gave unconvinced smiles.

"Well I need to jump in the shower, so I'll be like 10 minutes? You can dump your stuff in my room and start studying while you wait?" Allison gave her dimpled smile to Stiles, and Stiles understood completely how Scott had managed to get so whipped. This girl looked like an angel. How the hell did Scott manage to snag this woman?

"Don't worry, Allison. I'm sure we can keep Stiles occupied before you guys disappear to your room." Kate flashed a smile at Allison and Stiles knew she was about to get interrogated. Her stomach twisted a bit but she gave a small smile when Allison turned to her. Stiles couldn't really say no since that would be considered rude. And Stiles would prefer to stay on the hunters good side for the full moon so she was safe tonight.

"Don't worry about me." Stiles said, giving a terrible smile to try and placate Allison. "I'll just wait for you down here." Allison nodded before running upstairs while Chris and Kate showed her into the lounge room, Stiles settling on a couch after their lead. Her palms were sweaty and she had to focus on her breathing slightly. Maybe they wouldn't ask questions that would make her have to reveal what exactly had happened to her. She didn't want to ever admit to what had happened. Not again.

"So, Stiles. How did you get that mark on the back of your neck really?" Kate's tone had changed from happy aunt to calculating hunter in a flash. Stiles fidgeted, avoiding looking at the huntress' eyes and focusing instead on the shaggy carpet under her feet. How expensive was this carpet? Wasn't Chris a fake arms dealer? Did that pay a lot or did bagging werewolves bring in some sort of bounty? Were the Argents independently wealthy or was this from a combination of Mrs Argent and Chris' public careers?

"Uh, a tree. Like I said." Stiles glanced out the window as if she could see dark shapes running around outside. She knew Scott and Derek would stay far away from the house in case they were caught and got shot at. And hopefully the alpha would stay far away from here. Her voice was wavering slightly and she struggled to keep the tears in her eyes while red eyes flashed in her mind along with the threatening growl, phantom fingers making her want to shudder as they travelled her body.

"Honey, we're not dumb enough to believe that. We've seen a lot worse bite marks in our time, so you might as well let us know." Kate gave a smile as if Stiles was mentally disabled, but Stiles continued to avoid eye contact. Instead she chose to stay silent while she scuffed her feet in the carpet. It seemed obvious after a while that she wasn't going to talk and Kate was getting a bit antsy from it all. Stiles could feel the gaze, intent on her and an attempt to intimidate. It really wasn't an attempt since it worked. Stiles just couldn't say anything, her mouth going dry.

"You know who we are, don't you." It wasn't phrased as a question by Chris, but Stiles nodded her head anyway. Maybe she could give away a little bit, Stiles was good at keeping some things to herself, especially if it was to protect people that she cared about. Somehow Derek slotted in the category but that was probably more because he was there to comfort her in her room when she desperately needed someone. He earned his position. But that meant she had to really think about what she said, which had always been extremely difficult for her. She would protect her pack though, that much she was sure of.

"It was the alpha." Stiles' voice was soft and scratchy, but the two hunters heard it clearly. Memories threatened to spill into her brain and take over, but she pushed it away, focusing on her breathing to stave off any possible panic attacks.

"Alphas only bite when they're after a mate or trying to turn someone. But that looks like it's healing up. You didn't accept him as your mate." Again, not a question but another statement. Stiles didn't trust her voice so she nodded instead. There was a silence as they understood what that meant. "How did you know he was the alpha? Do you know who he is, where he is? What he's after?"

"He told me he was the alpha. He said that I'd make a perfect wolf and mate, but that I had to agree, so I said no. He got angry and- and attacked me." Stiles was keeping the tears at bay, not wanting to appear weak and fragile, despite feeling like that. "I don't know who he was or where he is. He just told me that he wanted to expand his pack and I would eventually become his mate. He said he wouldn't give up until I gave in." Lying was easy, because saying it was Peter Hale could link back to Derek and Derek needed to be protected. He was their best shot at killing the beast.

"So you came here on the full moon for protection from him." Chris just seemed really good at the whole statement thing, but it meant less for Stiles to explain. Kate just watched it all with a calculating look, the same look she'd had the whole time. It was a bit off putting, and Stiles didn't feel quite so comfortable with the woman.

"That and to hang out with Allison. It's a good opportunity to get to know my best friend's girlfriend a bit better. But…" Stiles trailed off for a moment, unsure of how exactly to phrase the next part without seeming stupid or like a weakling. "I know I'm not safe, especially since he said he'll be back in time to reapply scent. I don't know when he's coming back or if he's watching me." Didn't they say mixing a lie in with truth made it harder to detect? That had been the truth, complete from Stiles' heart.

"Sweetie, that's a lot for a teenager to bear. You came to the right place for help. We're currently trying to kill the alpha especially since he's causing havoc everywhere." Kate was finally talking, in a condescending tone, but talking none the less. Yeah, Stiles didn't like her. "We're trying to keep the community safe from this beast, and we're glad you came to us. From now on we'll make sure you have someone following you just in case he comes back." In other words, you're perfect bait so let's keep someone watching you in case the alpha attacks then we can kill him.

Before they could say anything more, Allison ran down the stairs, taking in the tense scene. Stiles tried to lighten things up by giving a grin and standing up, rubbing the back of her neck at the mark before walking over to the girl.

"Let's go upstairs and start studying. Have you started that history assignment yet? I swear it's going to take me forever until I manage to get it complete and no doubt I'll have to try and do it perfectly otherwise I'll probably get an F since the teacher hates me." Stiles babbled in a weak voice, causing Allison to take her to her room. Stiles glanced behind into the lounge room to see Kate giving a sly grin before turning and whispering with Chris. Hunters they might be, but that Kate seemed a lot more violent and ferocious than anyone Stiles knew.

* * *

Allison and Stiles had managed to complete all their homework (Allison turned out to be extremely helpful and intelligent), paint each other's nails (Allison did a much better job than Stiles), chat about boys (mainly Allison gushing about Scott while Stiles murmured "I know" in bored tones), Allison redoing Stiles' hair (turns out fingers in her hair made Stiles putty) and overall have a good time making fun of Scott and his adorable stupidity. Stiles had to admit that it was nice having someone to tease Scott with, and she had to agree with Scott's taste in women. It was just confusing how the hell Scott had managed to catch someone as awesome as Allison.

They had eventually gone to bed at midnight with Kate wishing them goodnight while nodding at Stiles. It was a bit odd, and she was still creepy to Stiles, but it was nice to know she was on Stiles' side. Better than against her, definitely. Allison was fast asleep on her bed, Stiles situated on a mattress piled with blankets near the window. It was a bit windy outside, a tree branch scratching the window every so often but it seemed to lull both the girls to sleep.

That was until the tapping started. At first Stiles ignored it as she slowly woke up, turning on her side and thinking it nothing more than the branch. But then there was a growl, and her eyes slowly opened to see a pair of red eyes staring right at her through the window. The toothy grin full of malice and evil intentions smiled back at her and before she could think about it, she screamed loudly.

Scrambling far from the window, Stiles got tangled in the blankets just as Peter in his alpha form smashed through the window and Allison woke up screaming as well. Peter didn't seem to care at all for the other girl, all eyes focused on Stiles as she untangled herself and scuttled to the door, turning around to run. A roar echoed through the house and Stiles felt the claw hand scratch her arm, yanking her towards the beast.

The door smashed open and Kate came in looking boss, crossbow already notched and aimed right at the alpha, hitting him square in the chest. The wolf roared, gripping Stiles tight as he went to bite Kate. Chris was right behind her with a yell, shooting his gun and hitting Peter in the arm holding Stiles. Stiles was dropped to the ground, whimpering as blood dripped down her arm. Cutting his losses just as another arrow was notched, Peter backed up and went to climb out the window, red eyes focused on Stiles for a moment.

"I'll be back, Stiles." The guttural sound escaped the werewolf's throat before he disappeared into the night, Kate barely missing him with her arrow. There was a moment for silence, the wind whistling through the broken glass and blowing the curtains in the air. Allison was shaking on her bed, eyes wide and face pale, Stiles cowering on the floor, arm holding the bleeding arm as if to stop the blood flowing from the deep scratches. Tears streamed down her face, eyes wide and watching the window as pure fear pumped through her system.

"Stiles, sweetie, are you ok?" Kate had switched the light on, placed the crossbow down and was walking towards Stiles with slow steps. Stiles flinched away, pushing herself further against the wall and trying to avoid the woman. She had seen the cold and murderous look in Kate's eye, and there was the similar spark of crazy that she had seen in Peter's gaze which made her scared of the huntress.

"What was that?" Allison managed to get out, looking frightfully over at her father. Her mother was in her dressing gown and looking around the room with a mixture of anger and worry for her daughter. The parents shared a look before Mrs Argent went over to comfort Allison. Chris walked over to the window, inspecting the broken glass and checking to see if it was clear from the alpha. His face was in a frown, Kate still trying to get closer to Stiles, eventually giving up on the clearly distressed teenager.

"That was a werewolf." Mrs Argent petted her daughter's hair, wincing as she gave away the information. Chris got past Kate and bent down with Stiles, ignoring her flinching away and gently grabbing her arm. Four deep scratches were bleeding freely, starting from just below her shoulder and travelling right down to her elbow. Bruises were forming around the broken skin, darker than the yellowing bruises around her wrist.

"W-What?" Allison pushed her mother away and looked at her with wide eyes. "Werewolves? Is this some kind of joke?" Kate folded her arms while looking at her niece.

"Did that monster look like a joke to you?" Kate raised an eyebrow at Allison who shook her head before looking over at Stiles.

"Why was it after Stiles? Why did it say your name." Allison moved off the bed and approached Stiles' uninjured side. Chris had managed to pull away the ruined part of her sleeve from her arm and was staunching the blood with one of the shirt's on Allison's floor. Stiles was in shock, tears pouring down her face and her body shaking.

"It's an alpha werewolf and he needs a mate to complete his pack. He's chosen Stiles." Chris' voice was soft while Kate left the room only to return a few moments later with the phone in her hand and the first aid kid. Allison gasped at her father's words before putting a comforting hand on Stiles thigh.

"Our best bet would be to call it in as a mountain lion attack. We can spin the story that it has rabies which will explain the odd behaviour." Kate handed the phone to Chris who turned to the other girls.

"We need you both to cooperate. The mountain lion jumped through the window and scratched Stiles. We managed to scare it off before it did more damage and we were too worried about you both to chase it down. Can you work with that?" Chris was looking at Allison but the words were for both of them.

"Why don't we tell them the truth? Maybe the police could help with catching this werewolf!" Allison was looking between her father and Kate while her mother walked over to the small group. Chris was busy bandaging up Stiles' arm, murmuring under his breath about her needing stitches.

"No. We can't get my father involved with this madness. It's too dangerous." Stiles finally spoke, looking up at Allison with haunted eyes which made the girl close her mouth and nod. Stiles winced as Chris wrapped her arm tight to stop the bleeding before motioning for him to call the police. It was going to be a long night and she just wanted to curl up in bed alone.

* * *

**A/N I swear I enjoy making Stiles suffer. I'm liking how everything's moving so far and I hope you're all liking it too. I always planned bringing in the Argents because they seem like such an interesting bunch of people. You've got Kate who is psychotic and sly, believing in death to all werewolves. There's Chris who seems a bit more calculated and sticking to the code. And I don't know what about Victoria, since I'm not really going to put her in this story. **

**But let me know what you think! I love reviews guys, even if you've got a better idea or if I've got mistakes. If girl!Stiles isn't your thing, maybe check out my other story? Ha, shamelessly trying to suck you into reading that one. I'll update it soonish, I promise. I just gotta get into the mood! But I think hopefully the next few days. Also, how long does it usually take for people to write a chapter? I was just wondering since people seemed surprised that it only takes me an hour. PM me that. But thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! References to rape and depression will come up in this fic. I'd advise people sensitive to these topics to possibly avoid reading this.**

The police came and the bedroom was roped off, Stiles getting sent to the hospital after her dad almost had a freak out from seeing her injured. Stiles stuck to the story, too tired to be paying close attention to everything happening around her. Chris managed to slip close and tell her that she should be safe tonight, but that they would have someone making sure she was alright in the future. Too exhausted to argue, she just nodded her head and let the medics take her to get her arm stitched up.

Several stitches later and Stiles was still in shock, lying on one of the hospital beds, tucked in with Melissa checking on her. The doctors wanted to keep her overnight to make sure she was ok since it was a traumatic experience and she was on heavy sedative medication due to the nature of her injury. Understanding that Stiles probably wanted to be alone for a while, Melissa turned the lights off and shut the door behind her. There were a few moments where the silence settled before Stiles curled up and let herself cry. How was this her life? She just wanted to feel safe, to stop this mad man from chasing her and scaring her.

He had managed to break her. She felt like she was a completely different person, and this new development made her recoil into herself further. Usually her mouth would be racing a billion miles an hour, wanting to know everything about the investigation and begging to get out of the hospital. But she couldn't. Words got caught in her throat, her knowledge surpassed the police because it was worse than just an animal attack. It was the fucking supernatural ruining her life, ripping her apart at the seams.

Her pillow was quickly soaked and her body racked with sobs as she shook and clutched the blankets tight. She tried to keep quiet, but it was near impossible. She wanted to scream, demand that things went back to normal, but it was too late. She was stuck in this new life, where skies were grey and she was the target. It was too much for her to cope with. Feeling the familiar tingle of the panic attack, she tried to calm her breathing down, but it felt impossible. Peter's eyes would flash, his warning and the disgusting feel of him attacking her. It was just too much.

The door opened a few moments later and a dark head popped through. Scott was silent as he slipped into the room, leaving it open for the second figure to get inside. Stiles didn't move as the two wolves closed the door and made their way over. Scott whimpered at Stiles before pulling up a chair and grabbing her hand, carefully stroking his thumb over her fingers. Derek went a bit further, climbing onto the bed and pulling her towards him. Stiles didn't fight the movement, didn't do anything but look at Scott. Her panic seemed to disappear with the arrival of her pack, allowing her to take deep breaths and calm her heart rate. Derek swept his hand across her side gently, hoping to convey her need to take it easy.

"We should have been protecting you." Scott whined to her, putting his head on the mattress and looking up at her with regret and self-hatred. "We should have known he would have come to check on you."

"It's alright." Stiles' voice was scratchy and soft as she spoke, but she ran her hand in Scott's hair while Derek tightened his grip on her waist and she snuggled into his warmth. This felt safe, surrounded by the two wolves. "We thought he wouldn't attempt to attack the Argents, but it wasn't all bad. It just means that the Argents are going to place hunters to watch me and make sure he doesn't come back."

Derek growled low behind her and she understood. Derek was thinking it would be harder for the two of them to protect her because the hunters would shoot them too, but he knew it was the best plan. Scott and Derek would be able to hunt Peter while she was under hunter protection. Hopefully that would stop Peter from coming for her, but then again he had proven himself unpredictable.

"They know that he's after me as a mate and I think that means that they'll make sure they have lots of protection for me. I should be safe." She reassured Scott as he stared at her with his puppy eyes. And wasn't ironic for Scott to have puppy eyes and be a werewolf? In Stiles mind it seemed odd, but that could be the shock affecting her brain.

"Should be doesn't guarantee your safety." Derek said from behind her, rubbing his cheek at the mark on the back of her neck while growling. She knew he was trying to further his scent on her and she relaxed as Scott climbed up on the bed and cuddled into her other side. Her injured arm was carefully out of harms way as they rubbed themselves against her.

"It's the best we can do for right now. This isn't going to stop until Peter is dead, so you two need to be on guard and get him. Kill him and just end the nightmare." The last part was whimpered out as she closed her eyes, a few tears escaping despite her thinking she was unable to cry anymore. She was just so exhausted and ready to sleep. The two wolves were warm and comfortable, giving her a sense of security and she let herself be pulled under.

In the morning they were both gone, and she felt like she had barely slept. The Sheriff was there fussing over her, Stiles silent as they made their way back home. She went straight to bed, peering out the window and seeing an SUV parked on the other side of the road. It wasn't much, and it barely made her feel safe, but it was the best she could do and she was going to have to make the most of it.

* * *

News of the animal attack spread fast in the small town, and a few of the older neighbours had sent casseroles over but Stiles and the Sheriff had barely made a dent in them. The Sheriff was usually at the station, desperately trying to contain this animal while Stiles couldn't really eat. She always felt like she was being watched, and she just couldn't tell if it was the good guys or Peter. Either way it made her have a small appetite and she struggled to keep any food down for extended periods of time. More likely than not she would make her way to the bathroom to throw up, memories of Peter smashing into her. Time didn't make it easier to deal with.

School for the next month had everyone whispering about Stiles and the attack, even a few pitying glances. Stiles had always slipped under the radar and usually she would be awed that she was the talk of the school, but she barely noticed. School was mainly going to class and having Scott stuck to her at all times. She got out of lacrosse because of the stitches, which would have usually sucked since she had finally gotten onto first string, but she just didn't have enough energy to care.

"I'm surprised, Stilinski. I thought the animal attack would make your brain explode since finally people would know who you are." Jackson's sarcastic remark held snark but there was a hint of worry. Scott and Allison were sitting across from Stiles in the cafeteria, and Stiles would have been surprised to see Jackson if she had the energy to. Sleep was hard to come by, what with the nightmares of Peter reappearing and attacking her, forcing her to be his mate. It meant many sleepless nights where she had to find ways to distract herself from the memories. Stiles had never been this on top of school work in her life.

"Hey Jackson." Was all Stiles said before pushing around the spaghetti on her plate, not really interested in eating, but indulging Scott in case he tried to give her the puppy eyes. They were slowly losing their affect, but Stiles understood that she needed to at least eat a little. The response must have shocked Jackson who sat down next to Stiles with a slightly stunned look on his face as he really looked at Stiles.

"You don't look so good, Stilinski." He said softly and Scott's jaw dropped at the actual caring tone to Jackson. Usually he was a grade A asshole, but seeing Stiles like she was must have made him hide away the douche for a while.

"Life hasn't been going too good, Jackson." Stiles said humourlessly, looking up as Lydia and Danny sat at the table with them. There were dark bags underneath Stiles' eyes, her hair was a bit more messy than usual, her clothes, although having never been stylish, looked drab on her. Her complexion was lower since she spent her life indoors and far away from windows and she was getting thinner from not eating. Derek had called her a few times to tell her to look after herself, but Stiles couldn't follow through. There wasn't the desire to do anything, no energy. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to research on the computer, didn't even want to really hang out with Scott. Majority of her time was now just sitting on the lounge and staring out the window, trying to avoid thinking about the fear. The fear was constant with her, and every time someone moved too swiftly, she would flinch and jerk away, panic in her eyes. It meant everyone treated her like a startled animal, and her father was so worried about her but she couldn't tell him. She could never reveal this to him.

There was a bit of an awkward silence at those words, and Lydia pulled Allison into conversation while Jackson and Scott seemed to have an odd moment, starting to talk about lacrosse and a few plays. Danny tried to pull Stiles into a conversation about their joined biology assignment but Stiles had already finished it, leaving Danny to do a bit of it. She had finished it a week ago and Danny was surprised since usually it was left until last minute.

The bell rang soon afterwards and they all got up, Stiles dumping most of lunch in the bin. She had history on the other side of school, the one class that Stiles and Scott didn't share. They parted ways, with Scott promising to see her at lacrosse while he walked Allison to class. Stiles took a bit too long at her locker that she knew she was running late. It didn't really bother her since Ms Andrews, her teacher, actually liked her now that she had been doing better in class.

The hallways were mostly abandoned when a hand suddenly covered her mouth and she was dragged backwards. Kicking out, panic setting into her body, she tried to pull away but it was hopeless. Soon she was dragged into the girl's locker room, which was barely used since the girls team never played, hence Stiles joining the boys team.

Stiles was thrown to the ground and she turned around to see Peter watching her with a mixture of delight and anger on his face. It was an odd combination, but Stiles couldn't help but scuttled backwards and whimper at his presence, her heart beating a million miles an hour. He took a step forward that had her flinching and moving further away. His eyes flashed red and she was almost ready to have a panic attack.

"Stiles, you've been a bad girl, trying to keep me away. Don't you realise that nothing will stop me? We're meant to be together." Peter gave her a dark look and tears started slipping down her face. She was in shock and didn't know what to do, brain mush from fear. "It's taken me so long to recover from when you ran to the hunters to protect you." Peter's fangs grew at the mention of the hunters, a snarl escaping his chest.

Stiles cowered further, body shaking as she whimpered away from Peter. His eyes were blood red as he took in her submissive positioning, a growl echoing the walls around them. In a flash he had picked Stiles up and thrown her against some of the lockers. Stiles hissed out as she rammed her shoulder hard into the metal, spinning around and flailing slightly on the ground as Peter stalked closer. His hand shot out and gripped her collar, lifting her face up to his own.

"Are you willing to accept me as your mate yet?" He said quietly, eyes flashing to a deeper, blood red. Stiles' breath shuddered, heart hammering in her chest as she gripped his wrists in an attempt to get him to let her down.

"Please don't do this. Please, I don't want this. Please stop." She begged, tears blurring her vision as her voice hitched and she sobbed fully, feeling pure panic pump through her system. Peter growled and she tried to pull away, unable to escape his grasp. "I can't. Please, just let me go. Please." Those seemed to be the wrong words, but she couldn't make herself accept him. The consequences would be so much worse, at least so far they would be.

"You will accept me. I cannot keep playing this game with you. I need my mate and I need to build my pack. I won't wait forever." He growled right in her face before throwing her down against one of the wooden benches, his hands holding her back down as she tried to get back up. She knew what was going to happen next, but it didn't mean she didn't try to escape, try to jerk out of his grasp as he ripped her jeans away, keeping her bent over the wooden bench. Sobs racked her body as she screamed out, until once again her mouth was filled with her ruined clothing. The cold air hit her bare skin and Peter growled before licking a stripe from her tailbone to her neck.

Stiles flinched away, yelling out around the cloth as she attempted to escape his tongue. It was useless, but she kept trying to struggle, especially when the zipper sounded. Panicked and gripping the bench with her hands, she cried out as she felt him once again at her unprepared entrance. It burned, felt like she was being stretched in two as he pushed into her hard and unforgiving. He was angry that she wouldn't accept him, and she was going to pay for that.

His human teeth latched onto her neck, breaking the skin once again where she had healed once. He growled the entire time, pushing in hard and fast as she was unable to get rid of him. It hurt, like a being pressed with a burning poker deep in her insides. Once again blood was dripping down her legs, but the smell of blood made Peter laugh around her neck until she felt something large try to push into her. Peter cursed out as her body refused to accept it and then he was coming hard into her.

He pulled away, the zipper sounding and Stiles unable to move until Peter lifted her head up using her hair, harsh and his eyes hard, but not the alpha colour. Blood dripped from his mouth, and she could feel blood dripping down her back.

"I will be back again and again until you accept me. But be careful, because I will hurt your loved ones to get what I want. Wouldn't it be a shame for the Sheriff to be in a terrible accident? Or for Scott's mother to suddenly get attacked by a rabid mountain lion? Poor Allison might get hurt too. Think about everyone else who will get hurt by your actions. Think about my offer." Peter then dropped her before leaving her in the mess of blood, tears and ruined clothing. Sobs tore from her chest, loud and echoing off the concrete walls, replaying her misery right back to her. How was she supposed to survive this madness?

**A/N I know it's rather odd, but I always assumed that if Peter attacked Stiles, he'd come back again. It just made sense in my mind, so I knew I had to write another one. But I hate the image of Stiles, the depressed and scared girl. I can just see it and it breaks my heart a little. **

**But thanks to everyone who has messaged/reviewed/favourite/followed this story! It means a lot to me to see people enjoying my writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles took a moment to calm her breathing down and collect herself. The tears were still falling, but she figured there was nothing she could do about that. She groped around for her tattered jeans, whimpering as pain travelled up her torso before looking down and wincing at the claw marks that marred her stomach and sides. She was a bleeding mess and she knew she needed help this time. No way could she get out of here without assistance. What if someone saw her and her dad got called? She couldn't drag him into this.

_Wouldn't it be a shame for the Sheriff to be in a terrible accident? _His words caused her to shudder before she managed to pull out her phone and go through her contacts, hitting the call button and trying to keep her breathing calm while waiting for the other person to answer. Stiles' hands shook as the phone rung twice before it was picked up.

"Stiles? Is everything ok?" Derek's voice came out of the phone and Stiles lost it. She sobbed hard, shaking as everything hurt and she felt the fear and leftover adrenaline pump through her system. She knew she should calm down, but it was too hard at the moment.

"Stiles! Where are you? Is Peter there? Where's Scott?" Derek's panicked voice came through. Knowing that she wasn't helping anybody by breaking down, she reigned it in as best as she could, which wasn't too much of an improvement but at least slightly understandable.

"I-I'm at s-school. The g-girls locker room." She got out between sobs, breathing heavily and curling into a tighter ball, gasping in pain and whimpering as she felt the blood flow. There was a curse on the other side before Derek started talking again.

"Don't move, Stiles. I'm on my way." The phone call ended and Stiles curled further into herself, struggling to fight off the impending panic attack. She tried to breath slower, calm her heart, but she was just so scared. Everything started flickering around her, a blackness taking over her vision as she gasped for air. She couldn't breathe and it was making her cough around the hiccups from the crying.

It felt like an hour when it was probably only a few minutes before she heard someone calling out her name, and then a hand was on her. Anchoring herself on the touch, she managed to take a few deep breaths and push away the panic. Derek's green eyes were watching her with worry and anger. His hand was gentle on her naked skin, and she couldn't help but whimper at him. Derek moved away, ripping at the lockers until he managed to find some towels, coming back to Stiles and gently dabbing at her skin. She hissed and tried to move away, crying out as it hurt more than the towel.

Derek ignored her cries and attempts to avoid the contact, forcing the towels to try and stop the blood flow, his anger clearly seen on his face. He growled slightly until she flinched away and he stopped, knowing she was close to losing it completely. He pulled her close, keeping her wrapped up in the large towels as he sat down on the floor, situating her onto his lap. Her head rested against his left shoulder and she clutched with shaking fingers at his shirt, digging into the material to keep him close. Her body shook as she wept into his shoulder, unable to keep it to herself. Derek let her get it all out, humming softly as his fingers brushed through her hair and touched the few places of unmarred skin visible. Everything hurt so bad, so much worse than the first time. Stiles pushed her nose into his shirt, breathing in the familiar and calming scent of pack that he held.

Stiles was trying to anchor herself to reality rather than slip off into unconsciousness. Her body begged for the relief that unconsciousness would bring, but every time she closed her eyes she saw him again, felt his touch and recoiled further into herself. She felt used and broken, like a whore as liquid seeped from between her legs. Stiles was disgusted with herself, unsure how anyone else could look at her and not see something useless and damaged.

Stiles stared at one of the concrete walls, unmoving and limp as Derek pulled back and moved the towel to take better inventory of her injuries. Every so often Stiles would flinch as his finger brushed a painful claw mark or bruise, but overall she managed to keep it together, if only barely. Her body shook from shock, hands tight against him as if to anchor herself into reality and avoid the memories and thoughts that threatened to overthrow her and completely destroy her mind.

A small whimper escaped Derek's throat as he looked at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes and the self-loathing. He blamed himself for what happened, even though there was no way he could have stopped it. Peter was ruthless and willing to do whatever necessary to get what he wanted. _Wouldn't it be a shame for the Sheriff to be in a terrible accident? _The words echoed in her mind every time she thought about him. Peter wanted her, and would do worse than hurt her. He'd hurt everyone she loved and cared about. Without mercy, with glee. Because it would mean getting Stiles, breaking her further and destroying her.

"You should have been better protected. How is he managing to slip through the cracks? Why can't we keep you safe?" He looked over at Stiles who let a few tears slip through. Seriously the crying was ridiculous. She was the damsel in distress, constantly, with waterworks to perfection. No amount of wishing it to be any other way worked, so Stiles was forced to endure. But it was becoming way too hard. Her life was a constant jumping at things going bump, unable to feel safe. Right now she felt safe, with Derek, but maybe it was because Derek was supposed to be in Peter's pack. Just like Peter believed she was supposed to be his mate.

"He said if I don't accept him soon, he's going to go after Scott's mom, my dad and Allison. He's going to hurt those I care about." Stiles' voice sounded foreign to her and she looked up at Derek as he starting searching around for something to dress Stiles in. He carefully placed her on the floor, still covered in the towel before looking in random lockers.

"There's a full moon tonight, but he should be pacified after this. His scent is strong on you, even though I've tried to remove it by sitting with you, and it will calm his wolf. He won't attack you tonight because he'll think he's in the clear. He'll be complacent which means it might be easier to find him." Derek half mumbled. She knew Derek had heard her despite him trying to avoid confronting what she had told him. "We have to find him and kill him." The last part was whispered to himself as he managed to pull out a random shirt that looked too big along with a pair of shorts.

Stiles couldn't stand up well so Derek helped her into the clothing, careful of her wounds. The bleeding at least had stopped since the scratches weren't too deep, but the bruises were starting to appear and made her skin look horrible. She was gently placed on the bench, sitting down despite the protest of her muscles. Derek went to start pacing as he did when he was frustrated, which was often since they hadn't gotten Peter yet.

"You have to find him." Stiles grabbed his wrist as she he walked by, desperation in her plea. She felt defeated, knowing next time Peter attacked her she would be unable to do anything but accept him. She was that broken. And now that there were threats to those she cared for, she had to accept him. Stiles would do anything for anyone she loved, anything, even if it meant a life she never wanted. Because that was who Stiles was.

"I'll find him. You can't give in to him, though. You have to fight him, Stiles. I know it's hard but you can't let him win." Derek lifted her chin gently as he spoke to her, begging her with his eyes. Stiles nodded, but she was just so tired. She was tired of trying to fight against her. This couldn't continue otherwise she was going to go insane. "Call Allison and tell her what happened. The Argents should come and help you get out of school, and they might be able to improve your safety at school. I'd help you myself but if I'm seen with you by the hunters, then things will go bad. I'm going to see if I can't find Peter."

Stiles nodded, understanding his words, but wishing he didn't have to go. Derek leant close to her, their foreheads touching. Scott had said something about his wolf needing to make sure she had his scent of him at all times, and she knew Derek was trying to get his scent on her without hurting her. His thumb wiped away a few of the tears before he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Stiles counted to ten, struggling to keep herself calm with Derek out of the room, and then grabbed her phone to call Allison.

It was like some unspoken rule that if Stiles needed Allison for anything, she was to text. Calling was a bit more extreme, but then again so was this circumstance. Allison was a good student, which meant that her teachers would probably allow the call if Allison said it was an emergency.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Allison's hushed voice came over the phone and Stiles felt a bit stronger since she held in the sob, unlike with Derek.

"The alpha came back. He attacked me in the girl's locker room. I need your help." Her voice sounded completely broken, just like how Stiles felt inside. Allison cursed, using some colourful words that weren't common in her vocabulary.

"I'm coming right now. I'll call my parents and let them know. They should know what to do. He isn't still there, is he?" There was the sound of Allison hurrying down the hallways as Stiles told her she was alone. They hung up and Stiles realised she needed to let Scott know otherwise he might hear something and do something stupid, like run down here and let everyone know he was the extra beta.

**Alpha attacked me. Don't come find me, Argents are helping. Derek knows what happened so go to him first. – Stiles**

Hopefully that would hold off Scott. Deferring it to Derek made her job easier and would allow her time with the Argents before Scott was tempted to do something stupid and get himself found out. A few seconds later Allison burst into the room, tears in her eyes as she took in Stiles' condition. She saw the bloodied towels and rushed over and started looking at Stiles, attempting to find the source of the bleeding. A few moments later and Kate and Chris barged in, armed with crossbows and guns. They looked like real hunters and Stiles felt herself shrink back marginally from them.

"How long ago was he here?" Kate's voice was harsh as she looked around the room, as if Peter was going to pounce out of nowhere and attack. Allison had Stiles' hand in her own, squeezing tight to help keep Stiles calm. It wasn't as strong as Derek or Scott could be, but it was better than nothing.

"20 minutes maximum, but even then I'm not sure." Stiles whispered and Kate ran out of the room as if to go track him. Stiles panicked for a moment, thinking that Kate might hurt Derek if she was searching for Peter, but she had to believe that Derek would be alright. That would just be too much worry for her and she couldn't deal with everything at the moment. Chris put the safety on his gun before putting it in his holster around his back and approaching Stiles. She flinched away instinctually, but Allison held her tight and let her know it was ok.

"We've parked the car at the side entrance. There's someone who can help look over your injuries." Chris' voice was gentle and with the help of Allison, they managed to get Stiles to her feet and moving towards the exit. It was slow moving, but thankfully everyone was still in class as they got her into the back of the car and by then Kate had come back with an angry face. She said she'd stay back and clean up while they had Stiles checked out. Allison handed Stiles over her bag and phone with a sad smile which Stiles gratefully took.

Her phone had a message from Scott and Stiles tried to get comfortable in the car as the engine started, moving towards an unknown destination. Allison was sitting in the back with Stiles, leaving the front seat empty next to Chris, but it didn't matter since there was just silence in the car.

**WHAT! How did he manage to get you? I'll cover for you in lacrosse and then go talk to Derek. I'll come see you afterwards. – Scott**

At least Scott wasn't doing anything rash which would end up in him getting hurt. It was a rare chance to feel a bit of calm sweep through her, knowing that Scott was alright for right now. Derek had said that Peter should leave her alone tonight, which meant she might actually be able to get some sleep. She'd been dreading the full moon after the last one, but maybe she wouldn't have to worry about the insane alpha attempting to molest her again and claim her as his own tonight.

They pulled up to the vet's office and Stiles looked confused as they entered through the back way. There wasn't anyone in the room they went to, Chris lifting Stiles up carefully onto the examination table. Stiles whimpered as her body flared with pain, but it was over quickly and Allison held her hand tight while Chris left the room, probably to grab Dr Deaton. How was Dr Deaton involved in all of this? Then again why was Stiles even surprised? Everyone seemed to be in on the supernatural side of Beacon Hills.

The darker skinned vet walked in, frowning when he saw Stiles sitting in his room. Chris walked behind him, closing the door as they entered. He took a seat, motioning for Allison to join him, wrapping his daughter in his arms when she sat down with him.

"Mr Argent has explained about the alpha attack. I'm not a licensed doctor, but I can help out if you'd allow me to." His voice was gentle as he looked at Stiles. She instantly felt a bit more comfortable with him since he was giving her a choice instead of telling her what to do. She didn't really seem to have much of a choice in anything lately. Nodding, Deaton gave a small smile, before moving so he was facing her. "This may be extremely uncomfortable, so if you want the Argents to leave the room, just let me know. If you need me to stop for any reason, just tell me and we can take this slow, alright?" Yeah, definitely the whole allowed to choose thing was great. She had managed to get a bit of power in her life.

"I don't want you to see this." Stiles spoke softly, but looked at Allison with a bit of pleading and self-consciousness. Chris went to argue, but Allison hushed him and told Stiles to let her know when she wanted them back in. Chris followed his daughter a bit more subdued, but he nodded at Stiles and she was thankful for the choice. When they left, Deaton turned back to Stiles.

"Can you take your shirt off?" He asked gently and she went a bit red with embarrassment.

"You're going to have to help me." Stiles felt helpless saying that, but everything just hurt so much and she wanted it to stop. They managed to pull her shirt off, leaving her top half naked and Deaton frowned at the angry red claw marks on her torso. One of the scratches was bleeding again and Deaton seemed to take on his medical side. He wasn't inappropriate, and had a clinical approach as he disinfected the scratches, bandaging up her torso until there was barely any skin showing. Her skin had gone slightly purple from the bruising, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

Next came her pants, and Stiles had to lie back, completely mortified as Deaton disinfected from where she had torn between her legs. Tears slipped down her face, but she managed to keep herself mostly composed while he worked. It was embarrassing, but necessary. That still didn't make it any easier.

"I'm surprised you've managed to say no to him twice. That takes a lot of courage and strength." Deaton said before moving to her legs and patching up the few cuts from being thrown around. Stiles was shaking slightly but she looked up at Deaton with surprise.

"I don't think I can keep doing it." She admitted softly, wishing the words weren't true. They hurt to say, but she couldn't ignore it. This was getting to be too much.

"No one expects you to be able to. I can see just how much it's affecting you." Deaton helped her flip over as he fixed up her back and down the back of her thighs. He placed a large bandage on the back of her neck to cover the mark he left from his teeth. "You look exhausted, Stiles. You haven't sleeping, have you." It was a statement, but Stiles shook her head, feeling so tired. Her body was a dull throb at the moment, allowing the medication to enter into her system.

"Every time I close my eyes I see his red eyes watching me. He's everywhere and I feel him watching me. I'm just so scared all the tired and I can't keep it up." She felt a little lighter being able to say that out loud. If she said it to Derek he would probably get upset and tell her to fight. Scott would get sad and say he would protect her better, despite doing the best he could do. Allison would probably start crying since she turned out to be a bit sensitive to Stiles' emotions.

At least Stiles didn't have suicidal thoughts, especially since she could never willingly leave her dad alone in the world alone. That would kill the Sheriff and she would do everything she could to stay alive, but was she really living right now? She was barely surviving.

"I'm impressed with how far you've come so far. But I think I might have something that could help you sleep at night." Deaton went to one of his bottom cupboards, rummaging through until he pulled out a bottle of dirty brown liquid. He walked over and helped Stiles back in her clothing before explaining the glass bottle.

"This is a special mixture of natural herbs that should help out. There's a mixture of wolfs bane and other werewolf repellents. They aren't extremely strong, but they will put off any wolf in the vicinity for a few moments. It might be enough for help to come if you get attacked. There are also some herbs that help with sleeping and relaxing your body. I'm not a naturopath, but that should make you less tired. And you need your sleep if you're going to continue fighting to protect your loved ones." Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, a small smile on her face. It wasn't the ideal solution, but it would suffice for now.

"Take 20 drops in juice before you go to bed and that should help out. When you wake up it will mostly be out of your system so it shouldn't bother Scott or Derek." Deaton said and Stiles' eyebrows shot right up. So Deaton wasn't naïve about the going ons around town. Scott was lucky he was working for this guy.

"Thank you." Stiles couldn't properly express just how thankful she was, but by Deaton's smile, she knew he had some idea. Deaton nodded before walking out of the room and motioning for Chris and Allison to come back in. They took in the bandages that appeared from under the shirt before thanking Deaton.

"It's no problem. Just watch out for her. An Alpha with a mate is a stronger alpha and almost impossible to kill. Plus it might kill Stiles if she's mated to him when he dies. Mating is a strong bond." They nodded and Allison and Chris helped Stiles back to the car. She was stiffer, her muscles protesting every step. She asked if they could take her home, since her dad would be at the station.

"What if he asks about the bandages?" Allison asked with a worried tone. It was a legitimate question, and Stiles hated lying to her dad, but right now it was the safest option. Stiles would do whatever she could in her power to keep him safe.

"I'll say I fell down the stairs or something equally as clumsy. It's happened before so it won't be a surprise." She gave a small smile to Allison, fingers tight around the bottle in her hand. She was going home to test out the bottle, praying for a miracle. Allison and Chris again helped Stiles into the house but when she was on her couch, she waved them home and thanked them for their help. Chris apologised for his hunters being unable to completely look after her. He pulled out the gun from his holster and handed it over to Stiles.

"It's filled with wolfs bane bullets. If you hit a werewolf, it should incapacitate them for a while enough to call for help." Stiles thanked him again and promised to be careful with the firearm, saying she was the daughter of the Sheriff and had already had the gun safety lessons a million times each. With that the Argents left her home and Stiles took a deep breath.

Carefully hobbling to the kitchen, Stiles poured herself juice and put the drops in, quickly drinking the stuff and wincing at the bitter taste mixed in with the orange juice. Hiding the liquid herbs in one of the cupboards, she shuffled her way to the couch and covered herself with a blanket, figuring a nap before the Sheriff came home would be perfect.

**A/N To everyone who asked, yes I have this written out fully BUT I haven't actually gone through and fixed it up. So it's basically a big draft that I'm working off. Every day I take a chapter and tweak it a bit, make sure it makes sense and go over it a few times to ensure spelling is good. I'm not saying it's perfect, but I'm trying to make it understandable. I also add a few scenes in that I think should improve it or make the story flow more. **

**So that's the only reason that I actually haven't posted it all up, so everyone can breathe easy. Haha but I hope you enjoy this next part of it and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun hitting her face was the first thing that Stiles noticed as she woke up. She was comfortable on the couch, covered in two blankets and feeling like a little kid with so much warmth around her. She blinked in confusion, not understanding why she was on the couch or in the lounge room until suddenly last night hit her. She blinked awake, sitting up slowly and wincing at the sharp pain that exploded throughout her body. Stiles looked over at the clock above the fireplace and was surprised to see it was 10 am. Why hadn't her dad woken her up to go to school?

There was a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of her and Stiles picked it up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before reading the message.

_Stiles, _

_Scott called and said you fell down some stairs yesterday and were pretty banged up, good job there buddy. I've noticed the bags under your eyes recently and thought you deserved some sleep so just sleep for the day and don't worry about school. Scott said he'd bring your homework this afternoon. I'll be home late tonight, so don't wait up. _

_Love you kiddo, Dad_

Stiles smiled at the message, grateful for her dad. He worked hard at keeping the town safe, and he was doing a pretty damn impressive job, what with working against supernatural creatures. He really was Stiles' hero. Her stomach grumbled slightly so Stiles felt that the signal to get out of her nest of blankets. Her dad must have put more blankets on her when he found her last night. Stiles had actually managed to sleep the night. It was amazing, and she felt as light as a feather.

Stiles hobbled to the bathroom, peering at her face and seeing that while she still had bags under her eyes, they were a lot less brutal. Those herbs really worked and she was going to have to find a way to thank Deaton. Maybe baking him her famous peanut butter cookies might make up for everything he did yesterday. Then it hit her exactly what had gone down. Peter, the locker room, the Argents, Deaton. Her body burned as a reminder of what it had been through the past twenty four hours. Resisting the urge to curl up and sob on the floor, she knew she needed to eat something. It had been a while since her last meal, and despite not wanting to eat, she needed to. Her body had gone through enough, malnutrition didn't need to be on the agenda as well.

On that low note, Stiles went into the kitchen and made herself some toast. After not eating heaps in a long time, her body wasn't prepared to eat a large meal and so she had to keep things simple. Derek had been right, she hadn't been looking after herself. Of course, it had been difficult, especially since she just didn't want to eat anything. It was a big change from before, when her appetite had rivalled even Scott and he was a growing teenage boy. Now it was barely there, the idea of food sometimes causing her to want to vomit. There were times when she couldn't keep anything down, her ribs showing as proof of her inability to get the nutrition that she needed. But forcing herself to eat was so much effort and she never had any energy. It was a horrible cycle.

Never again was she going to be able to walk in the locker room and not relive every moment, every horrible and painful second of it all. It was ingrained in her brain, and it made her shudder. She pushed the half eaten breakfast away before cleaning up her mess from cooking. It didn't take long and Stiles realised that while sleeping would be nice, she didn't want to use up all the herbs. She didn't know how much Deaton had and she didn't want to just zoom through it. Stiles didn't want the smell of wolfs bane to mingle with her scent because it meant Scott would struggle to hang around her.

Stiles limped slowly back to the couch and grabbed the gun she had slid under the cushions, having made sure the safety was in check. It would be better hidden in her room somewhere she could quickly get it but not somewhere her dad might stumble upon it. She slowly made her way upstairs, slowly and painfully as her muscles protested, deciding a shower was definitely in order if she could get her clothes off. Yesterday Stiles had been in pain, but today it was so much worse. Her healing body was rebelling against every movement, and she couldn't blame it.

Deciding underneath her mattress near her pillow would be an excellent spot since she could quickly get to it and her dad wouldn't be sneaking around there, Stiles slipped it underneath. It fit in perfectly, not making an suspicious raised part of her mattress. Satisfied, she started shuffling through her drawers, seeing if there was clothing she could easily put on. She was going to have to take her bandages on then reapply then after her shower. Dreading the work involved and the pain that would accompany it, Stiles grabbed her clothes and went to shuffle out the room, only to see Derek leaning against her doorframe.

"Fuck!" Stiles swore, visibly jumping at the sight of the wolf. Derek looked a bit alarmed, but Stiles merely whimpered at the pain that exploded through her body from the sudden movement, glaring at the wolf who had snuck up on her. "Next time warn a girl. Moving hurts." Derek seemed a bit affronted by her words, but Stiles ignored him as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Since Derek was here he could help out with the bandages and her getting in the shower. It was going to be extremely and utterly awkward, but Stiles smelled bad even to herself. It must be a million times worse for the werewolf. And she probably smelled like Peter which made everything so much more disgusting. Shower, now.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly but Stiles waved her hand as if it was no big deal. Stiles tried to pull her shirt off, wincing and grimacing as she was unsuccessful. Eventually Derek took pity on her and helped her pull the borrowed material off of her. The shirt was definitely going in the bin along with the pants she was wearing, whoevers they were.

"Since you're here, you can help me out. I need to clean up and that means taking off the bandages and then getting into the shower." Stiles was bright red, feeling slightly mortified, but Derek nodded his head before narrowing his eyes at the tiled room.

"Maybe a shower isn't the greatest idea. You're barely managing to stand up for long periods of time." She went to deny his claims, but her body was shaking from having stood up for too long. Sitting on the closed toilet, she refused to look at him and see his face looking triumphant of him being right.

"I need a shower, though. I can smell myself which means it must be even worse for you." She looked at Derek with one raised eyebrow and Derek gave her a blank expression. Stiles could tell he was trying to make this as painless as possible, something she was grateful for.

"Just take a bath then. You do have a bathtub, right?" Derek frowned as he looked around the room and Stiles sighed before nodding. He had a point, and plus a bath sounded extremely relaxing right now. Maybe a bath would help her get an afternoon nap.

"It's in the downstairs bathroom." Stiles went to stand up, but Derek dumped all her clothes on her lap before swiftly picking her up. Flailing only slightly, she scrambled not to drop anything and hold onto Derek. Derek had a blank expression on place, but she could see the worry in his green eyes. She wanted to smooth out his features so he wasn't such a worry wart, but then again there was a perfectly good reason to be worrying.

They got into the bathroom and Derek sat Stiles on the closed toilet before starting up the water. He even put in bubble bath without being asked and Stiles smiled gratefully at him. As the bath filled up, he helped Stiles out of her pants before they slowly attacked the bandages.

Derek seemed to be extra careful as he took them off, rolling the bandages so they could be used again as he carefully avoided the worst of her cuts and bruises. They looked angrier today and they twinged every time she took a deep breathe, almost like she had broken a rib. And Stiles knew what that felt like since she had done that before. Multiple times playing lacrosse, and that was before Scott's werewolf days.

"So you haven't managed to find Peter yet? Like not his hide out or anything?" Stiles asked quietly as Derek lifted her and helped her into the bath. Stiles got comfortable, flinching as the water invaded her wounds, but she forced her body to relax, knowing that Derek could smell her pain if it got too strong. Even though she was in a lot of pain, sharing it wasn't fair on him. It wasn't Derek's fault.

"Nothing so far. He keeps moving to throw us off, and it's working. I'm worried he might be able to keep us away long enough to force you to be his mate. Then we'll be in major trouble." Derek was sitting on the closed toilet, rubbing at his eyes as he did. Stiles could see that he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last while, which was probably because he was running around and looking for Peter.

"Dr Deaton said that if he mates me and somehow you guys manage to kill him, it might kill me too." Stiles looked over at Derek who grimaced before nodding his head. He turned the water off before resuming his spot on the closed toilet lid.

"Mating bonds are extremely strong, even more so between two werewolf alphas. It's like two souls combining to become one. The problem is he wants to turn you into a wolf as well, which just strengthens your bond so much that you can take on the alpha forms." Stiles figured now was as good a time as any to find out more about the whole mating idea. It hadn't really been explained to her and she knew she needed some knowledge about the whole thing. Especially since part of her was whispering it was inevitable. Pushing that thought away, Stiles focused on Derek.

"What does mating entail? I mean, I know you have to accept it, but besides that I've got nothing. I don't understand why Peter is so fixated on me." Stiles felt a lot more relaxed, glad that the water was really hot just how she liked it. Stiles focused on the water around her, the comfort she was in despite her wounds, instead of remembering Peter's warnings and threats. The bubbles covered up the water which gave her an added measure of privacy, making her more comfortable while talking to Derek. He couldn't really leave because she was going to need help to get out of the bath.

"Mates have to both accept it, yes, which is extremely important. Since we mate for life, it's an extremely important decision and can take a long time before a couple decides to mate. Not everyone mates, but most do. It's like becoming a single unit in two separate bodies. There is a special bond that connects you at all times." Derek stared at the wall as he spoke, leaning back against the wall and getting relaxed at the same time.

"The mating bond prevents cheating, making mates unable to stand a sexual touch from another. It also alerts their mate if something bad is happening to them. But it doesn't have to be between two wolves. My father wasn't a werewolf, but he and my mother were mated together. They were perfect for each other, and although he never wanted the bite, it didn't diminish the love they had for each other or how much he loved us as wolves." Stiles didn't know what to say, what with Derek opening up about his family. She looked at him with a bit of sadness, but averted her gaze when she realised that he wouldn't want her pity, just like she didn't want his.

"How do people become mates?" Stiles asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment she and Derek were having. This was possibly the most Derek had ever said without getting dark and broody, or threatening to shove her into a wall, although those threats had stopped after the first attack from Peter.

"First of all they have to state their intention of mating before they have sex. It's like preparing themselves mentally for the bonding about to take place. During sex the male knots her, and her body has to accept it to help complete the mating process. Then he bites her." Derek went a bit red, talking about the intimate details of werewolf sex, but Stiles was thinking about how things had been with Peter. He would always ask her before he raped her, then she remembered feeling the knot, and how frustrated he got when her body wouldn't let it in. He always nipped her neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

"What if he just bites you?" Derek must have sensed her uneasiness, but he shook his head.

"Then it's just a human bite. That will heal up. I'm talking about a special bite, similar to when an alpha changes someone. It's something that just takes over you and it's using fangs rather than human teeth. It never goes away, acting like I guess a wedding ring to ensure that others know that they're taken." Derek peered at her neck, his expression darkening at the mark Peter had purposely left her.

"So wolves have two bites? The changing someone into a werewolf bite and the mating bite?" Stiles asked lazily, the water making her feel a little bit sleepy. Yeah, the water was helping her with the sleeping part. Luckily Derek was here and would ensure she didn't fall asleep in the bath and drown herself. That would just feel completely pointless, her drowning after everyone was trying to keep her from Peter. Would Peter go crazy if she died? Well crazier than he already was? He'd probably go on a rampage and hurt more people.

"That's right, although only an alpha really has two bites since only an alpha can change someone. It's a special process, but Peter is abusing his position as alpha and taking advantage of your position as a human. He really isn't giving you a choice." Derek's voice was dark again, a hint of a growl in his tone. Stiles grunts at his observation.

"And as his mate, I'd have to what? He mentioned something about pups. Wait, he's raped me twice. Doesn't that mean I could be pregnant?" Stiles panicked, sitting up suddenly and ignoring her painful body bursting with agony from the sharp movement as she stared at Derek with fear. No, that couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant with his baby. She'd had her period a while ago, in between the rapes, but that didn't mean she couldn't be hosting the spawn of Peter. Fuck.

"Generally only mates are able to have the babies because werewolves have a tougher time producing children. But yes, it's a possibility of you being pregnant." Derek didn't look too happy about the idea, but he didn't seem overly upset about _Stiles having a baby in her stomach right now!_ "You're not pregnant though. I'd be able to smell it. And you just smell like Peter." Derek growled, fangs popping out, but Stiles relaxed. It was weird with Derek being able to smell if she was pregnant, but right now she wasn't pregnant so there was no need to worry. And Derek would tell her if she was.

Stiles was finished in the bath so Derek helped her out, pulling the plug and carefully patting her down before reapplying the disinfectant and the bandages. Stiles was able to put her underwear and bra on without too much difficulty, and Derek helped with the final articles of clothing before picking her up and walking her to her nest on the lounge. Derek pulled her right against his chest before lying the both of them down and covering them with the blanket. His head rubbed into her skin and she let him transfer scent. It was calming her body, knowing her real pack was claiming her and removing Peter's. He had seemed to have a difficult time with the smell of Peter on her skin. But it didn't bother her, the whole scenting thing. Scott would do it when he got here in the afternoon. It was just a pack thing.

And that kind of was it. Stiles was part of this odd pack, with Scott and Derek. So what if Peter claimed to be their alpha? In reality he wasn't. Derek was the closest to it, being head beta. And as soon as Peter was dead, Derek was going to become alpha and Stiles wasn't going to have to worry about being raped or having her dad in danger. Well, there was probably always going to be danger, but maybe not psycho alpha werewolves set on mating his daughter sort of danger would be good for the Sheriff. It would definitely help Stiles' conscious.

With Derek as a warm furnace around her back and his arms encircling her waist, keeping her close to him and sharing scent, Stiles felt safe again. She was associating pack with safety, her real pack anyway. It was nice and calming, and in no time at all, Stiles felt her eyelids getting heavy. She figured an afternoon nap would just make this day so much better. Her body slowly went limp and she felt Derek relax behind her as she slipped into sleep.

**A/N So sorry everyone for the long delay in chapters. Real life got in the way, so I had to postpone putting up the next chapter. I'm working on Mating Fever at the same time since I really want to get that out. Also, in a few days I should be getting my AO3 invite! So this will be put up on there too. I'll keep posting here too, but just to let you know it will be there too. **

**On a side note, how good was the last episode? I know there wasn't any Sterek, but there really didn't need to be with all that going on. And Peter is back! Do you think he's going to try and get Stiles? So much drama! Loving it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime in the afternoon Derek must have swapped over with Scott because when Stiles finally woke up, it was her best friend snuggled behind her and breathing deeply. Stretching while trying not to jostle him, Stiles felt marginally better. Her wounds didn't pull as much and her muscles felt a bit better which made movement a lot easier and less painful. Slipping away from the passed out male on her lounge, Stiles figured maybe she should heat up one of the casseroles for everyone to eat once the Sheriff got home.

The casserole was heating up in the oven, Stiles sitting at the table and watching it with a blank expression. Her eyes might have been watching it heat, but her mind was far away. They somehow needed to figure what was going on here. Peter had been killing random people, well they seemed random, but there had to be a pattern. Everyone was too worried about just stopping Peter, as they rightly should be, but maybe they needed to figure out why in order to discover how. Who knows, Stiles might be able to figure out how to get a trap set up for Derek. Maybe then she could sleep without worrying about her getting attacked again.

There was a noise at the front door and Stiles instantly froze until her father poked his head to see her sitting at the table. He looked tired, lines all over his face and his eyes barely open. No doubt he had been working extremely hard trying to figure everything out too. This was another reason to stop Peter, he was working her dad to an early grave.

"Hey kiddo. Did you get some sleep?" The Sheriff half collapsed on one of the chairs, but gave a fond smile at Stiles. She returned it slightly, wondering how the Sheriff managed to deal with everything. Not only did he have to worry about protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills, but he was probably floundering with how to deal with a teenage daughter, especially one who had been getting closer to depression. She couldn't pile onto his worry about the whole werewolf thing, but she could try and placate him about her own health.

"Yeah I did. Thanks dad for letting me sleep. I haven't been sleeping too well lately." Her grin was half-assed but the Sheriff nodded his head. Smiling was hard, surprisingly, since there wasn't much to smile about.

"I know. You've had me pretty worried. When Scott said you'd tripped down stairs I guess I was a bit surprised since that was an old Stiles thing to do." An old Stiles thing, compared to the new Stiles. Were things really that bad? She'd been focused on other things, not herself or how others saw her. She'd worried her dad unnecessarily. Well it was a pretty good reason, but he shouldn't have to worry about it. Enough people were already. If anything, protecting her father was most important.

"I haven't been myself much, have I?" It was more a rhetorical question and they sat in silence for a moment.

"You don't talk as much as you usually do, ever since the animal attack. I thought maybe it would pass after a while, but it got worse. You've barely spoken to me, your grades went amazing, although I expect that to always stay the same, but you went out less. Don't think I didn't notice you flinching away from windows." He sighed heavily and she felt guilty for making him worry so much. Yeah he was her dad, but he had so much pressure all the time and she had been too selfish. "Then you stopped sleeping and I knew I needed to do something but I couldn't figure out what."

"I'm sorry, dad. I know I've been on edge a lot lately, and I'm not sure if that's going to go away, but I'm working on getting better. I don't want you to worry about me." The Sheriff made a scoffing noise as he looked at her.

"I'm your dad, I'll always worry about you. Sort of comes with the job." They shared a smile while Stiles pulled the finished casserole out and got three plates. "Sometimes I wish your mom was here."

Stiles paused, feeling the familiar ache in her chest. Sometimes Stiles wished her mom was here, but it had been five years. Five long years of missing the one woman who loved the both of them unconditionally. It was hard, just being the two of them, but they worked hard to make this family as functional as possible. Her mother would have wanted it like this.

"I miss her too. But you've done pretty darn well so far." Stiles brought over the dinner and set the table while the Sheriff chuckled forlornly.

"I'm never sure with you, Stiles." Stiles scoffed at him before serving up the food. All of a sudden a sleepy eyed Scott walked into the room, obviously roused from his slumber by the smell of food. He grinned at Stiles as she placed a plate in front of him, mumbling a hello to the Sheriff around the forkful, not even waiting to sit before eating.

They ate together, not in the usual silence that had been the norm for the past while, but there was talking, and Stiles felt a little bit happier at just how normal it felt. This had used to be normal, back when Scott was still fully human. His mother would be working at dinner so Scott would crash with them and it would be a lively time for everyone. This was nice. Even if Stiles barely picked at her food despite the glare from both males. You can't make your stomach cooperate.

When Scott finally left, after leaving the homework and helping Stiles get changed for bed (thankfully she didn't have to get naked because their friendship only went so far), Stiles took her drops and crawled into bed, ignoring the twinge of painful muscles and the memories that threatened to slip into her dreams. Peter had robbed her of so much, she needed control if even only slightly, so she focused on memories of her mom, the way that woman had always been there and helping her through the tough times. She'd know exactly what to do, even if there was nothing that she could do herself. Imagining it was her mother's warm arms around her and not the blanket, Stiles was able to slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was two weeks later until things changed yet again. Life had been alright with no freak attacks from Peter, enough that she falsely felt complacent with her life. She still had the hunters following her, and Scott and Derek checking up on her, but things were better. Stiles was able to sleep more, although there was an incident where Derek came in during the night and recoiled from her scent and hitting her desk, startling Stiles awake and causing her to freak out. Luckily it had been a silent freak out and Derek was able to calm her down. She briefly told him about the herbs and Derek understood the need, despite not liking the smell. From then on Derek and Scott came before she went to bed to reapply their scent and check up on her.

Things had been going too well for nothing to change and when they did, shit really did hit the fan. It was late one Thursday night when Stiles was finishing up one of her essays that weren't due for another week and a half. She'd managed to keep school work up, and although still reserved, she managed to talk a little bit more to placate her dad. She's was trying to get better.

The whole werewolf issue had still been wearing on her, and she decided that she should be using her epic research skills towards helping the stop-Peter effort. Her dad was pretty careless when it came to the password into the Police electronic data base, something he should have figured out meant that Stiles had unlimited access to whatever records she wanted. Typing it into the computer, Stiles started by looking at everything they had so far. It wasn't much.

Getting ready for a long night, Stiles printed off some of the pages and immersed herself into it. Using a pen and a spare piece of paper, she started up a table and putting in the different information she had gained about everyone killed or attacked. The random people killed in the woods around the bonfire had previous records of arson and had been living in Beacon Hills for years. It went like that, Stiles collecting data that made her think that these people kind of deserved to die.

But what specifically about them would cause Peter to get so mad and rip them apart? Like why would Peter want revenge especially on the bus driver? Stiles was going through until she realised that the bus driver used to be an insurance investigator. Going through using more hacking skills that a curious teenager was bound to pick up along the way, Stiles freaked out for a moment as all the dots connected.

Peter wasn't just killing them because they were bad people, they were all connected to the Hale fire. The same fire which got written off as an inconclusive accident. But it hadn't been. It had been a deliberate act of violence against the Hales, full knowing they were werewolves. Peter was avenging his family.

Stiles paused a moment to soak it all in. Now that she had figured out why he was killing, maybe she could figure out who he would kill next. But then again how was she supposed to figure that out? There was only one person who would have some idea, despite how painful it might be for him to relive the memories. Stiles grabbed her phone and hesitated before pressing the buttons and starting the call.

"Stiles? Is everything ok?" Derek answered almost immediately, and Stiles knew it was because so much had happened to her already. Everyone seemed to be hyper alert to anything she said so she could be protected at all times. It was good to have that much protection for her, but it made her miss days when things were nice and peaceful. Too many people worried about her wellbeing.

"Uh yeah I guess so. Um I think I might have figured out what's going on with the alpha's kills though." There was a pause for a moment before Derek responded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." The call ended and Stiles tried to neaten up her desk from where she had immersed herself into her research. Despite finding more about what was going on, it didn't make her feel better. It just made things a lot more complicated. True to his word, Derek managed to sneak in through the back door a few minutes later and meet Stiles in her bedroom. She was used to the brooding wolf after so long. He never threatened her, always looking out for her, but not treating her any less than pack. They were friends.

Stiles spun around on her chair to look up at him, a bit uncertain of how to proceed. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head slightly after checking to see the curtains were drawn. It wouldn't do well for the hunters to realise that Derek was in her bedroom. It was also rather alarming that Derek could slip into her house so easily without anyone noticing.

"So?" Derek waited rather impatiently for her words. She felt a bit nervous, before picking up some of the papers and scooting over to him.

"I was looking through the different people he's killed and trying to figure out what connects them all. But they didn't seem to connect until I realised that there would really only be one reason why he would kill all these random people." She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He hadn't connected it together yet so she took a deep breath before continuing. "What would make Peter want to kill people? What would he feel he needed to get revenge for?"

"The fire." Derek's voice was soft as his face fell slightly. He turned away before looking right back at the paper and pulling it towards him, freezing as he read the names. "I hadn't known the names of the people killed so didn't connect it." His voice was barely a whisper, mumbling to himself before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a worn and dirty scrap of paper before handing it over to Stiles.

She unfolded it and frowned, seeing a list of all the people who had been killed, bar one, in strange handwriting. Her eyes widened as she saw her chemistry teacher's name on the list and she looked over at Derek in confusion.

"I found this in Laura's clothing. She hid her clothes before shifting into her wolf form, but Peter killed her before she could get them back." Derek's voice was a hoarse whisper at the mention of his sister and Stiles squeezed his hand before focusing on the paper in front of her. It was Laura's handwriting and she wished she had been able to meet this person that Derek had cared so much about.

"Laura had figured out everything, which means that Peter didn't just kill her to become alpha. He wanted her dead because she figured everything out." Stiles chewed her lip before looking over at Derek. "But there is one name on here who is still alive, which means he's next on the hit list. We have to get to Mr Harris before Peter does and figure out what his part was in the fire. It might help us in stopping the alpha."

"I'll go do that now." Derek stood up suddenly, a dark expression on his face. Stiles panicked for a moment, grabbing his wrist. Derek looked slightly murderous at her grip, but she didn't falter, trusting him too much to keep her safe.

"Don't kill him, Derek. We just need to figure out his part in it and then we can get Peter. This isn't about revenge for your family so don't take it out on him. I might hate the guy, but that doesn't excuse killing him." She looked pleading up at him, and his face relaxed slightly.

"I'm not going to kill him. As much as he probably deserves it, we need to find out the information and see if we can't maybe use him as bait to lead the alpha out of hunting and attack him. Who knows, though. I might need to rough him up to get information." The dark look was back on his face, but his eyes were still soft. Feeling more confident in him, Stiles let him leave before filing away what she had found.

By the time she had cleaned up her desk, Stiles felt the need to clean up her room, soon having it so tidy that her dad would be astonished by how it looked. There was really nothing left for her to do while she waited to hear back from Derek, until she realised that maybe she could finally get a head start on those cookies that she had wanted to make for Deaton to thank him.

Half an hour later, at a quarter to twelve at night, Stiles had plenty of cookies in the oven to possibly feed a whole army. Maybe she could give some to the Argents and they could pass them onto the various hunters who had watched over her. Her phone started ringing and she answered it, worried that it could be her dad with a problem from his work. He was on the night shift at the moment, something that made her completely worried since Peter was still out there. Thankfully it was just Derek, and she realised that she had somehow forgotten about the whole Mr Harris interrogation thing.

"Hello?" Stiles put the phone on loudspeaker while she pulled the last of the cookies out of the oven and started cleaning up from her cooking mess. It wouldn't take too long, and her dad was going to think she'd finally gone mad from all this domestic cleaning. It was a little bit ridiculous.

"Harris wasn't directly involved with the fire." Derek's tired voice came over the line and Stiles knew he was probably just exhausted from having to be reminded of his family's death. "He said he got drunk a few nights before the fire and was approached by a woman who asked about fires and how to start one without it being traced back."

"Well he is a chemistry teacher so that would kind of make sense." Stiles knew there was a reason she hated Mr Harris besides the whole being the teacher of her least favourite subject. He had unknowingly helped kill Derek's family. Bastard.

"He connected it to the Hale fires as soon as the fire happened but from what I can tell he wasn't too much at fault." That probably hurt Derek to say that. "Don't worry, he's still in one piece physically. I can't say too much about his mind." There was the Derek she knew.

"Could he recognise the woman if he saw her? Did he remember any features or something distinguishable?" It was a stretch, especially since Derek said that Harris had been drunk when he was approached. Probably a preventative measure by the woman to stop her from being recognised.

"He doesn't remember what she looked like, but she was wearing a necklace with some markings on it. He drew a picture, so I'll email it to you later tomorrow. It's a bit familiar, but I just can't seem to remember. Maybe sleeping on it will help me recognise it." It was rather late, and Stiles did have school in the morning so they hung up with the promise of contact tomorrow night. Finished with the last of the dishes, Stiles was ready for bed, having nothing else to distract herself with. Her mind was rolling slightly with all the new information and she felt the familiar tingle of research that she had missed.

Taking her herbs, she trudged back upstairs, knowing that tomorrow she would focus on figuring out the necklace dilemma. There were probably a hundred possible women who had the same necklace, but at least they had something to go off. When she went to bed, she felt properly exhausted and slipped peacefully into slumber.

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Just kind of a filler since I need time to move along. I really wanted some Papa Stilinski interaction and so I shoved that in there. I kind of feel that Stiles is getting better, despite everything, but I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Either way, things are progressing nicely. I have three more chapters after this and possibly a sequel depending on how I feel. I've left it open enough that it's a legitimate option so who knows? If I do end up doing a sequel, it's going to be Sterek. Love me some Sterek. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are extremely appreciated! I love you all who review or even just fav/follow this! You guys are awesome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Of course Derek wasn't able to send her the necklace drawing until later that afternoon, while her dad was off at the night shift again. She had managed to deliver the cookies over to Deaton, surprising him as a distraction. At least he tasted a cookie in front of her to let her know how good they were. She beamed before coming right back home, ignoring the black SUV following her. Stiles was just so used to them following her all the time that she barely saw them.

The sun was starting to set when she finally got the picture. She felt like rolling her eyes at just how long it took for Derek to send it. Surely just because he was a werewolf didn't mean he couldn't figure out how to copy a drawing and email it. At least he finally managed and Stiles frowned at the image. It had been hastily drawn, but there was still some recognisable elements to it. It was silver, with some odd shapes that looked like Harris didn't remember too well, but the main part was a wolf in the centre. It was odd looking but that meant it would be recognisable for anyone that had seen it before. Derek was still uncertain but he promised to let her know as soon as he figured it out.

While sitting there and trying to figure out where to start looking for the necklace, her phone started ringing. It was just Scott so she took a second longer to think about the necklace before picking it up. Nothing had come to her and she wasn't exactly sure where to start looking. It was a pretty specific necklace which hopefully meant it was unique and would narrow their search for the next alpha target.

"What's up, Scott?" Stiles answered while staring at the picture. Would staring at it make her brain give her the information she needed? It was a stupid idea and didn't work, but she didn't know what else to do .

"Hello, Stiles." Stiles gasped, nearly dropping the phone on the ground. That wasn't her dorky yet loveable best friend. In fact, it was the furthest thing from someone she wanted to talk to. Peter's voice still managed to make her cower, despite her being in her own house.

"W-where's Scott? What have you done?" She demanded, shaking as she gripped her desk tight. Her fingers went white from the firm grip and she tried to calm her breathing at the sudden contact with the dreaded alpha. Something was definitely wrong and she needed to figure out soon.

"Scott's fine at the moment." Peter's voice was amused at Stiles' panic, and she felt the need to throw up. "But he might not stay that way for long. You see, Stiles, you've got a barrier around you that is preventing me from coming inside. It's been too long since I've seen you, and I'm getting impatient." His voice snarled at the end and she felt dread creep through her body. This wasn't good. Peter had Scott, and what if he did something to hurt him?

"I'm sick of these games, Stiles. So I want you to come to my home, and we can finally bond as true mates. Then you will be my alpha female and we can expand the pack. If you don't come now, I will kill Scott. I have no use for disobedience in my pack so be quick. Don't think about warning anyone because then I will have to take extreme measures. See you soon." He hung up and Stiles held the tears at bay. What was more extreme than what he had done so far? She didn't really want to find out so she ran out of her room, grabbed her keys and opened the front door only to find Kate and Allison standing on her porch.

"Hey Stiles! We didn't even have to knock." Allison laughed, but it cut off as she saw Stiles' panicked face. "What's wrong?"

"He's got Scott. He'll kill him if I don't go to him now. But if you come with me he'll kill him too. I have to go now." Stiles managed to get out, trying to ward off the incoming panic attack. Scott needed her ok and not freaking out.

"We'll come with you, but from a distance. That way you aren't going in blind and we won't make him injure Scott." Kate took charge before everyone got into Stiles' jeep. Despite her shaking hands, Stiles refused to let anyone else drive. She knew that the plan wasn't going to work. Tonight she was going to become a werewolf mate to a crazy madman and be bonded to him for life. And she would gladly do that to save Scott, because she needed to protect those she loved.

A hand gripped her wrist carefully and Allison looked over at her with worry. "Stiles, just calm down. Everything will be alright. Once we get there, we'll call dad and he'll send more people to help. It's going to be fine." Allison still looked worried, knowing that Peter could easily kill Scott. She started fiddling with the thing around her neck and Stiles glanced to see the necklace.

Not just any necklace, but _the _necklace. Stiles' blood ran cold at the sight and Allison saw her staring at the necklace while starting up the car. "Where did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked. There was no way that it was Allison who had started the fire and killed the Hales since it was only until recently that Allison learned about werewolves.

"That used to be mine. After we explained the family business of being hunters I thought a family heirloom would look good on her. I wore it after I learned about wolves and so it was time to pass it on." Kate said from the backseat as Stiles pulled out of the driveway. The other hunters must have thought that Stiles was safe with Kate and Allison, so they didn't follow, but Stiles was scared stiff. At least she could claim it was about the upcoming battle with alpha rather than the fact that the murderer of a member of her pack's family was in the car.

It had been Kate, Kate who had started the fire and killed Derek's family. Stiles knew there had been an evil glint in her eyes when she had talked about wolves and this further proved it. Chris had mentioned there being a code that hunters followed, something about not killing wolves unless they killed humans. Kate had been silent through that talk, but now it made more sense. She didn't agree with it because she didn't agree that wolves weren't dangerous. She truly believed that all wolves were monsters.

Just knowing that this was probably going to be one of the more memorable Friday nights of her life, Stiles was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this. First of all, while driving, she texted Derek and ignored the looks that the Argent women gave her. Derek could help figure something out. And maybe if he could free Scott there would be two werewolves against the alpha along with the hunters, although that was a terrible plan if it was true that Kate had killed the rest of the family. Not even a few seconds later and Derek sent a text back, warning her that it was Kate Argent's necklace, and that he was on his way. He told her to avoid the woman, but it was a bit late for that now.

It didn't take long until they drove up the drive way towards the burned house, gravel sounding ominous even to her own ears. Stiles couldn't relax, flight response in full mode as she wished desperately to run away and never deal with anything like this again. That wasn't possible though, not when Peter had Scott. Tonight was going to be the end of the life she'd previously known. All that fighting against Peter was going to come to naught. But maybe she could get Derek to kill Peter afterwards. So what if she died? Everyone else would be safe without him in the picture anymore. She'd sacrifice her life for the better of everyone. She'd do anything for those she loved.

Kate and Allison had been dropped off further down before the house really came into view and then Stiles did the rest of the journey by herself, trying to give herself a mental pep talk about how if everything went well, then she could go home and never have to worry about Peter ever again. If things went pear shaped, then somehow she was going to have a crazy, old werewolf hubby and she was going to die. Would Peter be able to smell her intentions of killing the both of them? It didn't matter. No pain no gain, and this was about to be a lot of pain, bonding with him and then having to rip that apart. She'd go down with him willingly.

As if on cue as she pulled up and parked, but no doubt knowing she would be there since they had freakish werewolf hearing, Peter walked towards the car, still on the porch as Scott was chained up and forced to walk behind him or be dragged along. Pure misery and guilt was on his face as he saw Stiles standing there. He cursed out just as Peter's face broke into a giant grin. Stiles was pretty sure that smile meant really, really bad things. Stiles tried to calmly get out of the car but her body was shaking with dread.

"Run, Stiles!" Scott yelled out, but Stiles lowered her head before shaking it. She couldn't do that to Scott, no matter how much this was a stupid decision. Scott hung his head as he realised she wouldn't listen to him.

"Ah Stiles, it's lovely to see you got here without too much difficulty. Good to see you alone too. But I'm not stupid. I know Derek will be here soon." Peter looked only mildly irritated before throwing Scott down the stairs of the porch as he stumbled before toppling into the dirt. Stiles ran over to help him up, only for Peter to jump in front of him with a smirk.

"I knew you were the perfect choice as pack mate. You care about your pack, despite being so weak and helpless. You know what I want, and you know what happens if I don't get what I want." Peter's tone was hard at the end as if tired of fooling around. So now she was going to be mated to a crazy, old, _horny_ werewolf. Her life seriously couldn't be better.

"Let Scott go first." Stiles knew her voice was pitiful and weak but she refused to be pushed around. Peter standing in front of her brought flashes of memory from the parking lot and then the locker room, each a horrid scar in her brain. Memory of pain travelled through her body and she flinched away when he took a step forward. That seemed to make him laugh as he took another step.

"I'm sure that you aren't in a position to negotiate any terms. Plus, we need to hurry up and get the mating done with, because another beta wolf is currently in need of your help as alpha female." Peter grinned darkly at her and Stiles seemed shocked. Had he bitten another person? "That's right. There's a certain red haired female wolf who's feeling the bite go through her system inside the house. Once she's done she's going to need someone to guide her. She's going to need the alpha's mate. The poor teenager is going to wake up to a lot of surprises."

"Lydia." Stiles gasped out. Scott growled low at Peter before Peter kicked him hard in the side, making Scott whimper and cower away from Peter.

"Lydia will make an excellent wolf when the change is complete. Head strong and vivacious, perfect to become a wolf. We'll need to find an omega to watch our children when you have our pups, but we've got plenty of time for that. 9 months after tonight." The thought sent shudders through her body and she backed up, despite Peter's growls. He was crazy, but she couldn't avoid it. If somehow he let Scott go, her father would be next, or Scott's mother. Peter wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. And he wanted Stiles.

"So what do you say Stiles? Will you agree to be my mate? To be bonded to me for ever and share our life together along with the power that comes with being an alpha? Will you officially join my pack as my other half?" There it was. The offer. One word would change it all. A no would become the death of her best friend and possible retaliation before Peter went crazy and killed more people. A yes would mean the end of her life. She would forever be bound and forced to be with him Forced to be his other half. She knew what she had to say.

**A/N Coming up to the end everyone! I meant to post this up earlier but I had a busy day so I'm putting it out now! Hope you all are enjoying it! I love getting reviews so people tell me what they think. What's been your favourite part so far in the fic? Let me know! And thank you to everyone who reviews this, you make my day brighter even with the smallest comment! **


	9. Chapter 9

Before she could say the words, just as tears poured down her face, a roar sounded and Derek ran into view, fully wolfed out and eyes an electric blue as he stared at Peter. Peter frowned, glaring at Derek since he had stopped Stiles from completing what he so desperately wanted. Derek snarled low at his uncle, claws bared and teeth threatening him.

In a flash Peter had transformed into complete Alpha form, so much bigger than Derek's beta form, and ran at his nephew. Stiles watched them go for a moment before turning to Scott and trying to get him free from the chains. They were hard to undo, especially with Scott whimpering and struggling to try and get free and help. Finally Stiles managed to free him and in a flash Scott was wolfed out, howling at the sky before running into the fray.

The wolves snarled and tried to attack each other, Peter managing to throw Scott far away before Derek charged him and succeeded in sinking his fangs deep into Peter before he too was thrown off. Stiles backed away to her jeep, but Peter noticed the movement and snarled low at her. Ok, so running was out of the equation. Then she remembered that he had mentioned Lydia being in the house, alone and facing the change.

Stiles sprinted into the charred remains, careful of the floor and ears peeled for any sound. The snarls outside were loud and an injured howl went into the air. She wasn't sure who made the noise, she couldn't know if it was either Derek or Scott. It was dark and dusty in the house, and Stiles had her eyes squinting through trying to find Lydia. It took a few moments of running around until she spotted the red hair splayed out in what was once the kitchen.

Lydia looked pale and sweaty, groaning slightly with her shirt ripped where Peter had bitten her. The bite mark was still healing and Stiles had tears as she looked at the once proud teenage girl reduced to this. Lydia's eyes fluttered open as she groaned louder causing Stiles to jump into action. She helped Lydia sit up as the girl looked around with confusion before panicking slightly.

"Stiles? We need to get out of here! There's this massive monster and he bit me!" Lydia pulled her shirt up and looked at it, frowning since it looked almost healed despite being fresh. Stiles gently grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Lydia, that was a werewolf. He bit you because he wants you in his pack." Stiles' voice was soft, but she wasn't sure if Lydia would believe her. The red haired girl looked at Stiles with tears before sniffing and taking a deep breath. Stiles helped her stand up and she clung to Stiles as they left the house.

"You're not lying to me, are you Stiles?" Lydia was resigned, like she actually believed Stiles. It was odd, but Stiles hoped that Lydia could cope with it all.

"I'm not. Scott's a werewolf too. He and Derek Hale are currently fighting the guy who bit you." Which made Stiles want to hurry up. There were still snarls, but they weren't as loud and it made Stiles panic slightly. The girls hurried up before they got out of the house and Stiles nearly cried at the scene in front of her.

Scott was bleeding and knocked out on the floor, Derek limping as Peter attacked him yet again, throwing him hard against a nearby tree and letting him stay down. Both wolves were down for the count and Peter turned to her, blood dripping from his teeth as he watched her with red eyes.

He took a few steps forward before suddenly an arrow hit him in his left shoulder, causing him to roar out in pain. He turned towards the forest where suddenly another arrow hit his thigh. Allison came out of the forest, a bow and arrow aimed straight at the alpha. Kate came right behind her before the alpha could charge, shooting three times at the alpha with the wolfs bane bullets before Peter went down and was still.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Just let the little wolves fight it out before coming in and killing them all." Kate laughed as she walked towards the alpha. Allison was trembling as she looked over at Scott, who had shifted back into his human form. Stiles helped Lydia to the steps before running over to him and checking him out. Allison ran over a second later, tears dripping down her face.

"He's going to be alright." Stiles said, looking over at Allison who sniffled before nodding and sitting down.

"No, sorry honey, he isn't going to be. We've got to kill him. You saw what he's capable of and we can't let him run around and hurt innocent people." Again with the whole condescending tone, which was really irritating Stiles.

"Like hell you are. I know what you did to the Hales and I won't let you hurt anyone else." Stiles turned to the woman with anger in her eyes. Yeah, Kate was freaking terrifying, but Stiles had managed to defy a psychotic alpha for months, this was nothing. Maybe.

"Sorry sweetie, but you've got no say on this. Werewolves are monsters, all of them, and my job as a hunter is to protect the rest of society from these beasts." Kate walked over to Derek and Stiles lost it, jumping hard at her and managing to knock Kate over. Just as she did it, Chris Argent walked into the clearing with several other hunters behind him.

"Chris! Thank goodness you got here. We just need to kill these last few wolves and things should go back to normal." Kate looked over at her brother before pushing Stiles off easily. Stiles stumbled as she ran to Derek, seeing the wolf slowly waking up and looking at Stiles with confusion. Protecting her pack was the first thing on her agenda, and that included keeping Derek safe from Kate.

"I heard what Stiles said, Kate. What did she mean?" Chris' voice was neutral, but he looked at his sister with wary eyes. There was a good reason to since she was capable of being almost as insane as Peter.

"Seriously? You're worried about something that happened so many years ago? You should be focused on the werewolves right here and now." Kate brushed off her brother's worries before walking back to Derek. Before she could get close enough, Derek jumped up and growled low at Kate, shifting only slightly.

"Oh Derek sweetie." The nickname had Derek snarling louder. "We had such fun dates back in the day. You remember that? Remember telling me all about your family and the layout of the house? You helped me kill your family, you know. So don't act all revengeful. It's your fault too." Derek's eyes went wide before he crouched lower. Stiles knew that Derek could have only been a teenager back then, which meant Kate had taken advantage of him. It couldn't have been Derek's fault for his family dying.

Kate sighed out just as Derek jumped her, but she managed to get past him and then grab Stiles in a hard grip, her gun pointed at her head. Derek paused, eyes wide before wolfing out completely and snarling at Kate, but not daring to attack in case Stiles got hurt. Scott was sitting up with Allison, watching with wide eyes while Lydia seemed confused by everything happening.

"Let her go." Derek snarled, but it made Kate laugh at him.

"Sweetie, I'm going to do no such thing. Let's get this straight. Werewolves are an abomination and need to be destroyed. You hurt people. I'm doing the world a big favour." Kate was crazier than Stiles had first believed. Because Kate truly believed in her cause, and that was worse than anything else. She truly believed that werewolves were to be eradicated.

"You're the real monster. You hurt innocent people. The Hales had done nothing to deserve that." Stiles spat out while struggling to get out of Kate's hold. It appeared to be hopeless because Kate was too strong and the gun was a real threat. But Stiles wasn't completely helpless. When Peter had called her, she had slipped the gun from under her bed into her pants just in case. The bullets might be filled with wolfs bane, but they were bullets nonetheless. She managed to get it out, unlatched the safety before closing her eyes and shooting Kate's kneecap.

Kate screamed loudly before dropping the gun and clutching her bleeding knee. Stiles scuttled away but not before Kate went to grab the gun. Before Derek could jump at Kate or Stiles could shoot again, Peter jumped from where he was dying and grabbed her hard, claws sinking into her shoulder and forcing her to drop the weapon. Her screams were loud as Peter yelled right back at her.

"You killed my family and took everything away from me! EVERYTHING!" Peter screamed at her, his eyes looking insane and murderous as blood as spittle sprayed from his mouth. Chris tried to shoot at Peter, but Peter was using Kate as a shield. "Say you're sorry. Say it!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." Kate croaked out around the hand at her throat. Her hands scraped uselessly at the claw around her throat. A rumble went through Peter, his face going blank as a tear travelled down his half alpha face.

"That just doesn't sound sincere." He said blankly before his other hand sliced across her throat, ripping at the skin and causing her to choke as she bled to death. Peter dropped her and Chris yelled, his hunters and him throwing everything they had at Peter. The alpha was angry, back to full form and running at the hunters. Derek pounced at him, narrowly avoiding the arrows. Chris held up his hand for the hunters to stop as Derek scrambled with the alpha. It was a bunch of snarls and growls, snapping of jaws and blood.

Peter fell to the ground, feeling the multiple wounds from the hunters and Derek combined. Derek's eyes were intent with killing his uncle. Derek got him in a hold that Peter wasn't strong enough to get out of because of his injuries, and Derek roared out in victory. Peter snarled, but it was obvious that Derek had won. With a swipe of his claws he cut Peter's throat, letting the alpha bleed out, gurgling before his body went completely limp.

Derek's head went to the sky and gave out the loudest howl in victory and sorrow, turning to look at Scott who was lying on his back, belly up in submission before he gave a red eyed look at Stiles. Stiles was on the ground, gun in her hand while looking up at him, knowing that finally Peter was really dead. There was a lull, a moment of silence as it sunk into everyone's head. Kate was lying in a puddle of blood, dulled eyes staring sightless into the sky, Peter's abused body having reverted to its normal human state and staring up at the sky, the snarl still on his face.

It was almost like it was all too much for Stiles to comprehend and process. Her stalker was dead, the murderer of the Hale family was dead, and Lydia was now a werewolf. She was exhausted, having shot someone in the knee before they ended up dead. Stiles turned to the side and threw up, averting her eyes from Derek. Coughing as she emptied her stomach, it seemed to break the silence before Chris was pulling Allison into a hug and looking at his sister with regret and sorrow.

Scott was holding Lydia who was bawling her eyes after witnessing that. The other hunters were currently scouring the woods to make sure they had been alone and do some damage control. Derek walked over to Stiles with a lot more power in his step and standing taller. Stiles looked up at him before suddenly her vision blurred and blessed darkness took over, allowing her to escape reality if only for a moment.

**A/N I know I said I'd have it back on track, but life doesn't want to work easy for me. One more chapter to go, and it's more a closing for this part of the story. I want to add more to this, and I've left it wide enough to do something with. Especially since I have Grandpa Argent and the new wolves to work with. I'll figure something out! **

**I'm also starting to put everything on AO3 but I'll still post on for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Also note this is PRE-STEREK, so while in this story Stiles and Derek do not get together exactly, doesn't mean in the future they won't. So what do you guys want me to write about in the sequel? Any specific requests? I've very open to them!**

**My favourite part of the story so far has been when Stiles was all depressed, because it was so not Stiles and I got a chance to write Stiles completely out of character- with a reason. That was mine! What about yours? **


	10. Chapter 10

When she finally came to, Stiles wasn't at the Hale property anymore. She was tucked in bed, warm and snuggled in with other bodies. Bleary eyed, she slowly sat up to see Scott and Derek huddled against her. Scott was softly snoring while Derek was watching her. Her clock said it was late in the afternoon, but that didn't make any sense. She'd left last night at 6pm but now it was almost 24 hours later. There was no way she would have been able to sleep for so long.

"What happened?" She looked over at Derek who moved around until his back was to her headboard and he motioned for her to come closer. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and a glance behind her showed that neither was Scott. They were both wearing pants, and Stiles was thankful to see that she was wearing clothing. She moved over, as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed her neck. She tilted it to the side slightly, bearing her throat which made Derek growl low and made Scott murmur in his sleep.

"You fainted and so we took you back home. You've been asleep the whole time." Derek whispered softly, trying to let Scott sleep some more. Stiles leant back and looked over at Derek. It was like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders, and he appeared calm and lighter than she had ever seen him. He was relaxed and it suited him. He wasn't the only one relaxed though. It was like the sun was shining in her world again, the threat of Peter long gone. He was never going to get her again, never going to rape her body and abuse her mind. She was free from him.

"What about the bodies? What happened to the Argents after everything? Where is Lydia? How is the Sheriff allowing you to be up here? Have you been here the whole time? And it's still Saturday, right?" Stiles looked up at Derek in earnest, where relief was evident in his eyes along with humour. Huh, that was a new one. She actually had never seen him look humorous so it was a new thing. She hoped she was right and that he wasn't just annoyed at her burst of questions. It was possibly the most she'd ask in a really long time.

"The Argents took Kate while we buried Peter somewhere. They promised to leave us alone as long as we didn't endanger people and they thanked us for killing off Peter. Lydia is currently downstairs chatting to your father who isn't happy that we're here but is dealing with it since you've been unconscious the whole time. And yes it is Saturday but we haven't left since we brought you here." Derek look amused while answering all of her questions which made Stiles smile.

"What do you mean the Sheriff is dealing with it? You almost bit his hand off when he tried to question what was going on and why you were holding Stiles." Scott's sleepy voice came from next to Stiles and she saw his sleepy face looking over at the two of them. "I had to promise everything was ok otherwise he might have tried to shoot you. Lydia's coming." Scott turned suddenly as he heard Lydia start climbing the stairs. Stiles figured now would be a good time to get out of bed as the red haired girl walked inside. She looked a lot calmer than before and jumped right into bed with everyone, snuggling in with Stiles and Scott while smiling at Derek. Behind her walked in the Sheriff who had his mouth in a thin line. It was the 'explain now otherwise I'm going to get really mad' look that Stiles was very familiar with.

"Uh hey dad." Stiles tried but the Sheriff sat down on her computer chair and just waited for Stiles to start. She had to tell him, there was no way around it. Looking towards the new alpha, she waited for the all clear before back at her dad. The Sheriff had an eyebrow raised from Stiles needing permission from Derek, but that didn't matter. Her dad was going to be majorly pissed about not knowing and she wasn't going to enjoy any of it.

"So uh, things have been pretty weird lately. Like, majorly weird." She started, not sure exactly how to phrase everything. Words hadn't been coming as easily to her lately, although things were better now. The familiar babble of her mind was back since she could finally breathe easy. It was a comforting presence, although she doubted anyone else was going to agree.

"I know. I want to know what's going on, Stiles." It was the fake patient voice, the one her dad used when he really wanted information and was pretending he wouldn't get mad at whatever she said, when he really would. Would he actually get mad since Stiles hadn't really had a choice? Only one way to find out.

"Well I guess it all started for me when me and Scott snuck off to find the other half of Laura's body." She gripped Derek's hand tightly as a ways of apology for mentioning his sister, especially since Derek got really upset about his sister more than anyone else. "Scott got attacked by a wolf which bit him and then when he went to show me it was pretty much healed. It had been a werewolf so Scott turned into a werewolf." This wasn't exactly a believable story.

"A werewolf?" Her dad gave her a look between disappointment and disbelief, and Stiles didn't blame him. She floundered a little before looking over at Scott, who turned to Derek, who nodded and then Scott stood up and changed into his beta form. His face changed shape, hair sprouting and his fangs poking out. He lifted his claws up to show them and his eyes flashed to gold. There was a moment of silence before he changed back and took his spot on the bed. Her dad looked a bit more convinced, if not bordering on completely terrified, so Stiles ran with it.

"Turns out Peter Hale who we thought was comatose was actually the alpha werewolf and was killing people who were responsible for the Hale fire. He turned Scott because he wanted a pack and needed members so he was recruiting. So all the animal attacks were actually Peter, but last night Derek killed Peter so Derek's now the alpha and the animal attacks will stop now so we can go back to normal, well as much as we can." She gave a half apologetic smile while the Sheriff soaked it all in.

"So the animal attacks were actually by Peter Hale?" The Sheriff started and Derek nodded along with the others.

"He was attacking those responsible for the fire which account for all the animal attacks. Stiles managed to piece that altogether." Derek said, nodding over to Stiles. The Sheriff looked at his hands for a moment, frowning before looking over at Stiles.

"But you were attacked too, Stiles, and I know you had nothing to do with the fire. That part doesn't add up." So far her dad was taking it really well, and Stiles had been relaxing until he mentioned that attack and she knew that she was going to make him upset. Maybe they didn't have to mention everything that had happened to her. Derek growled behind her while Scott went stiff. Lydia hadn't heard some of this most likely so it was news to her too. But she did manage to give a low growl. Lydia was going to get the hang of the whole wolf thing rather quickly, Stiles could just tell. Maybe quicker than Scott. But then again, was that really all that hard? No offense to Scott.

"Uh well you see, Peter wanted a pack, which was how Scott and Lydia got bitten. But he needed to complete his pack by having an alpha female, so he uh wanted me. I refused and he got mad and started stalking me." That was the tame version, and Stiles wanted to stick to it. Derek was tense behind her and she knew he wasn't happy with her editing the story.

"He attacked you Stiles and you didn't think it was important enough to mention to me?" The Sheriff was getting mad. He was more mad because he didn't know his daughter was in danger more than anything, another reason that Stiles just didn't want him to know. He would freak out.

"Stiles didn't fall down the stairs or get sick after the lacrosse game." Scott blurted from next to Stiles and she turned to him looking betrayed. Why the hell did Scott think it a good idea to tell her dad something like that? He at least ducked his head to avoid her gaze, but she was mad.

"What happened then, Scott?" The Sheriff was looking right at him and Stiles felt a bit of panic go through her. Derek pulled her close to him, hand covering her mouth to stop her from butting in and avoiding the story. The Sheriff noticed the movement, but his attention was on Scott who looked like he didn't want to say anything but knew he had to. It was difficult and embarrassing, hence the reason Stiles wanted to keep it away from her dad. It was bad enough the Argents knew.

"After the lacrosse game he approached her when none of us were around and-and he did attack her when she said no. But worse than just scratching her up." Scott's voice was soft and Stiles slumped against Derek in defeat, letting the tears fall silently down her face. She was embarrassed, but it was a bunch of painful memories that she didn't want to have to deal with. One of Derek's hands was rubbing her back while he took away the one around her mouth. Lydia was gasping in shock as it registered in her brain while the Sheriff covered his own mouth and turned to look out the window.

Stiles couldn't say anything or look over at him. She didn't want him to be sad, she wanted him to not have to know about anything like this. Her dad had gone through enough bad times that he shouldn't have to deal with any of this.

'Twice? It happened twice and you couldn't come to me with this?" Her dad's voice was heartbreaking and Stiles extracted herself from the pack before running over and hugging her dad. His shirt soaked up her tears as she clung to him, holding him tight and not wanting to let go.

"Stiles didn't want you to know because it would have made you a target to Peter. He was already threatening everyone she loved." Scott piped up. Stiles pulled away slightly to see Scott holding Lydia close. She probably didn't smell like pack yet so they would be getting her scent combined with everyone's. Derek watched Stiles with regret and guilt in his eyes, as if it was his own fault. It wasn't, it had been Peter's.

"I don't understand why he would do this then. Why would he do that and expect you to become his mate?" Stiles wiped away her tears before moving over to the window, glad to see that there was no SUV following her. Not that they would need to. She had a pack now and they would look after her.

"Bonding involves both parties agreeing to the mating. Peter was trying to force Stiles into accepting it by threatening you." Derek spoke again and the Sheriff shook his head at the absurdity of it all. It was a bit crazy, but it was the truth. There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the words. The crying stopped and Stiles watched her father process everything. His eyes still looked slightly haunted, as if he blamed himself for his inability in looking after his own daughter, but then it cleared up.

"And the whole having random people in your bed thing?" The Sheriff seemed to want to avoid the mating topic, which was completely fine with Stiles since it was awkward and over. She didn't want to have to focus on that ever again. It was just going to be a painful memory.

"Stiles is pack." Scott said simply and Stiles nodded with him. That about summed it up, but then again her dad didn't have a clue about pack dynamics and the family role a pack played. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow for them to continue.

"When I became alpha after killing Peter, there are certain instincts that I couldn't ignore. The first was making sure my pack was safe and then if they were injured. Stiles had passed out so I knew we had to take her back here." Derek added, knowing the simple answer wasn't going to cut it. Plus, Stiles was a little interested into understanding why everyone had decided they had no other home but Stiles'.

"And you stayed because?" The Sheriff encouraged and Stiles looked over a bit interested.

"Stiles smelled like Kate and Peter." Derek spat out darkly and even Lydia growled out at the mention of the smell. Scott looked angry but was silent. "Since she's pack, we had to scent mark her. It basically means sleeping next to her so our scents mingle. There's nothing sexual about it." Stiles closed her eyes and shook her head because she knew that would be exactly where her father's mind went.

"It better not be. Stiles is only 17 and even if she was 18, I don't think it would be appropriate." The Sheriff sounded very fatherly and Stiles was kind of glad he was now in the know, despite how much harder it was going to be. He was going to be more overprotective and make it harder for her to get out of the house for pack things. Danger seemed to follow her anyways so it seemed to be a legitimate concern.

"I don't think I could do that, dad." It was honest, but it was painful to say. Stiles may be a teenage girl, but she had issues with intimacy like that now and she didn't know if she could ever get over them. It didn't matter at the moment though. Because pack was safety. Only time would be able to tell if she could heal properly. Derek gave her a soft look and Lydia looked determined, as if she would personally help Stiles become stronger. If Lydia was teaching, there would be no doubt that Stiles would get better, since Lydia was a very strong woman, which was seen by her easy acceptance of who she was now. Stiles was a bit in awe, like she'd always been.

"Okay." Was all the Sheriff said before he walked to the door. He paused, knocking on the door frame before looking back at the rag tag group. "Just, I'm glad you finally told me. And although I might not be completely happy about everything, I'm here for you guys. Stiles is part of pack so I guess I support it. Also, if you want I've ordered some pizza so come down whenever. I've got to hit the station so I'll see you all later."

With that he left and Stiles watched him go, feeling her heart swell. She had been worried that her dad wouldn't approve of what had been going on and this just felt like lifting weight off her shoulders. It meant not as much sneaking around, but things would be easier. Stiles turned to her pack that was huddled on her bed. It wasn't the biggest bed, but it was big enough for everyone to fit on. Stiles eventually joined them when Derek opened his arms for her to crawl in. She smiled as she slipped in, the other two wolves snuggling into her. This was her pack, and she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

The End.

**A/N It's done! I finished it! Thanks to everyone who followed/favourite/reviewed this work, because without you I would never have posted it up! I literally sat down one day with this idea and just typed for ages, and this is the end result. I've rewritten plenty of bits, and it's nice to hear about people enjoying those parts! I am so grateful to everyone who read this because it gives me confidence to continue writing more and improving! I'm just so grateful. **

**With this one finished, I'll be posting up on AO3 the next few days along with Mating Fever and For The Safety Of The Pack. Mating Fever will have the next chapter out when I finished reposting it on AO3 so look out for that in the next few days! That will also be the last chapter of that story, but guys, sequels! I just got to finish up planning the plots, and then I should be all good. I'm also going to start with For The Safety Of The Pack so hopefully that will have more chapters that people enjoy. **

**I'm just so excited that I finished this story, because it's the first story that I've ever finished that is a multi-chaptered story. But I'm so pleased and chuffed about how well it's been received despite the story. I know a lot of people struggle with Girl!Stiles and I'm grateful that people haven't bagged this story out or been rude. You're all so lovely! And look, another terribly wrong author note! I'm getting worse, I swear this is a problem… but thanks! I love you all! Keep watching for possible sequel in the nearish future!**

**Love Livvyham. **

5


End file.
